Hybris
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Esta es la historia de aquellos que estuvieron antes de la Guerra Santa descrita en el Lost Canvas, el principio de la historia...
1. Libro I

Sobre Hybris

La historia de Hybris ha sido desarrollada en conjunto por Hokuto Sexy y Althariel Tasartir, así como los caracteres originales: Zakros de Escorpión (maestro de Kardia), Sagramore de Capricornio (maestro de El Cid), Paris de Acuario, Aspasia y Thäis de Géminis, Deyanira de Cáncer. La línea argumentativa comienza a correr desde la generación anterior descrita en el Lost Canvas de caballeros dorados, es decir, desde los anteriores caballeros a Kardia, Dègel, El Cid, etc.

Esta narración es el preámbulo de la historia de Kardia y Dègel, aquí se plantean algunos de los porqués de su generación.

Evidentemente los caracteres que aparecen tanto en el manga como en el anime y que retomamos en este fanfic no pertenecen a nosotras, sino a Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi.

Fanfic publicado sin ánimos de lucro.

HYBRIS

LIBRO I.

Jugaba con la klepsydra entre sus dedos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, regresándola a su posición original, sin dejar que toda la arena corriera dentro de ella, entornó los ojos, cansado de esperar, que aunque sentado en la antiquísima escalinata, no dejaba de pesarle la tardanza del otro. A la luz del sol, contra reflejo, el cabello dorado que le caía desordenado por la espalda resplandecía como un manto sagrado que le cobijaba, aquello le daba un aire místico.

Alargo los ágiles dedos para dejar a un lado la klepsydra, mientras miraba como caían los granos de arena contando el tiempo, le vio subir a toda prisa, desde escaleras abajo, su cortísimo cabello castaño reflejaba unos tonos rojizos exquisitos que ni Michelangelo Buonarroti hubiese podido plasmar.

Corría.

Siempre tarde.

No importaba el lugar que fuese, siempre era tarde para Ilias, tal parecía que el guardián de Leo gustaba de hacerse desear y dejarles esperando, desde que lo conocía era impuntual, o simplemente era algo que formaba parte de su personalidad.

-Lo… siento… no me di cuenta… de la hora -declaró atropelladamente Ilias delante de Zakros quien arqueo una ceja como poniendo en tela de juicio tan peregrina explicación.

-Supongo que te has tardado media hora en ponerte el kitón, media hora en prender la fíbula con el himatión, media hora en atarte las sandalias y otra media hora comprobando que te veías igual que siempre ¿No? - comentó Zakros aguantando la risa cuando Ilias frunció el ceño.

-A callar maldito corintio…

-A callar nada, nemeo, te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me ha insistido cual hetaira que le acompañe a la colina, donde por cierto se dan cita las parejas clandestinas.

-¡Vamos Zakros! No me vengas ahora con golpes de pecho, además, sé que te interesa tanto como a mí hacer una lectura más precisa de las estrellas, esta noche hay muy buena visión en el cielo… -

-¿Sigues con la misma cosa que te dijo la bruja aquella? - Comentó colmado Zakros.

-No blasfemes, es una sibila, el oráculo es una cosa de respeto - Dijo completamente serio Ilias mirando al cielo que empezaba a dar muestra de las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-¡Eres un caballero de Atenea, Ilias! Quiero decir, no es que yo ponga en tela de juicio el asunto del respeto a los dioses y a los viejos ritos, pero… ¡Por Atenea!. Sabes tan bien como yo que las artes de la predicción no son ni tantito acercadas a la realidad… el destino se lo forja uno.

-Te equivocas… el destino ya está tejido - Declaró solemne y firme el caballero de Leo.

Ilias se dio cuenta de que si seguían así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, que podían continuar por horas discutiendo, y que no le iba a convencer, Zakros era muy terco y tenía la firme idea de que había un camino trazado para cada uno, desde tiempo atrás, pero que este camino se bifurcaba dependiendo de las decisiones tomadas. Ilias por el contrario creía que todos nacían con un destino infalible, que era imposible cambiar.

El joven de Nemea, suspiró, le sonrió amistoso y le dio un golpe ligero en la rubia cabeza con el telescopio que traía en la mano, una copia muy buena del telescopio de Galileo.

-Encima, te has robado el telescopio de Sage, coño Ilias, nos va a azotar si te descubren.

-Eres un cabezota… andando que se hace tarde.

Ilias le dio la mano a Zakros para ayudarle a levantarse de la escalera de mármol, éste dejó la klepsydra abandonada a su lado, en la escalera, como mudo testigo, como un vestigio, ambos echaron a andar hacia arriba, tendrían que atravesar los templos de Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis para llegar al resquicio del Patriarca y de ahí tomar en dirección a la colina de observación. Afortunadamente esos templos se encontraban temporalmente vacíos, Sisypho, el futuro guardián de Sagitario y hermano de Ilias era apenas un crío, el caballero de Capricornio pasaba su días en España, Paris de Acuario y Lugonis de Piscis se encontraban de misión, así que prácticamente el camino estaba libre.

Miró al cielo una vez más Zakros, pensó para sí que Ilias parecía tan inquieto desde que habían visitado, por supuesto clandestinamente, a la sibila una vez que venían de la villa, también a escondidas, Ilias no paraba de hablar de ello, de pensarlo, y aunque al caballero de Escorpión eso le parecía aterrador, el otro parecía no inmutarse. No pudo evitar pensar si Sage sabría lo que les habían dicho, si él también pensaba que había algo trazado que ya no podían evitar.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué, ya te has cansado, flojonazo?- inquirió Ilias un par de pasos delante del rubio- ¿O es que las mujeres merman tu fuerza y ya no te queda nada?.- comentó haciendo un gesto lascivo con las manos.

-Por supuesto que no, imbécil, la cuestión es que a diferencia tuya, yo sí utilizo la cabeza para pensar, no nada más como tú, para ponerle la corona de la armadura dorada…

Dijo estallando en risas, mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza y se reía.

A travesaron a paso firme los templos restantes y emprendieron camino hacia la colina de observación, desde la cuál en efecto la vista era excelsa, hacia abajo el refugio, los templos, y mucho más allá la villa, en el horizonte el mar Egeo, arriba de sus cabeza el cielo que empezaba a llenarse de estrellas, el sol se retiraba en su carro de fuego para dar paso a Nyx. La estampa era digna de admirar.

Zakros ayudó a Ilias a desenvolver la base pesadísima del telescopio que el otro traía en la mano jugando peligrosamente, afortunadamente el león tenía buenos reflejos, de otra manera en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de entrar en histeria al verlo jugar con tan preciado objeto.

Entre ambos colocaron la base y el sostén del mismo, lo acomodaron en la mejor posición y dejó que Ilias lo pusiese a su antojo mientras él se sentaba a un lado con las fuertes piernas estiradas y cruzadas, los brazos apoyados en el pasto.

-Casi te ves guapo…- dijo el león mirando de reojo a su compañero y echando un vistazo por el telescopio.

-Ja, yo soy guapo Ilias, de eso que no te quepa duda.- la sonrisa seductora.

El nemeo se volvió hacia él mirándolo apreciativamente, subiendo por sus piernas de infarto, por los muslos poderosos que se dibujaban a través de la ropa, la curva de su sexo, el vientre musculoso, el pecho, los brazos… aquel rostro exquisito, clásico griego, como sacado la le época dorada. Zakros se dejó contemplar, sin ruborizarse, sin moverse.

-Lo eres, pero mis intereses son otros.- Confesó el león

-Y los míos también…-

Dijo en voz baja el otro pensando en cuando eran más jóvenes y se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de besarlo, el otro le había respondido y ciertamente de no ser porque estaban a punto de subir con Sage a una ceremonia, quién sabe como habrían terminado las cosas o en donde. Y luego… estaba ella… pero de momento no deseaba pensar en ella.

Regresaron su atención hacia el telescopio correctamente colocado en el mejor punto de observación, el joven león ya se encontraba clavado ahí echando un vistazo a las estrellas.

-Venus, las lunas de Júpiter… ummmh… menos 40 grados si… ¿Cuál es esa?... no… creo que es una basura en la lente convexa.-

Su compañero se rió, se echó completamente sobre el pasto con los brazos tras la cabeza, él prefería mirar así, directamente, sin esos artilugios, la cuestión al final era, que él no tenía ese don tan desarrollado para leer las estrellas, y le desesperaba no encontrar tantos detalles y explicaciones sesudas como los otros.

-¡La tengo! Mira Zakros, echa un vistazo… tenemos delante nuestro la constelación de Escorpión, parece que Antares esta titilando muy inquieta, es extraño.-

-No empieces con cosas… - dijo haciendo a un lado al otro para poder mirar a través de la mirilla, él tenía razón, Antares brillaba inquieta en intervalos irregulares, eso era atípico, sin embargo no quiso darle cuerda al otro por que sabía que lo siguiente sería una sacudida con hierbas e inciensos- debe ser que no tenemos muy buena visibilidad desde aquí…-

-Yo creo que el corazón del escorpión está cambiando, la hora te ha llegado Zakros.-

-¿La hora de qué, tonto?.-

Ilias guardó silencio y le sonrió abiertamente, lo dejó con la duda y el otro molesto fingió que no tenía importancia alguna.

-Mira la constelación de Leo… sigue igual, Regulus está casi apagada y Denébola tiene un círculo alrededor, parece como si estuviese atrapada, a eso se refería la mujer, está atrapada… y Regulus volverá a brillar una vez que…-

-¡Para con eso! Ilias… Me preocupas…- confesó bajando la vista y los puños- te veo tan enfrascado en esa cuestión de irte de aquí y buscar a la mujer que tendrá a tu heredero, crees a fe ciega que de cualquier manera la mujer no va a sobrevivir y toda esa cháchara absurda…

El caballero de Leo lo miró un poco culpable y después volvió la vista al cielo.

-Tú no lo crees pero, es importante que encuentre a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué? Si de cualquier forma ella va a morir…

-Porque mi heredero debe sobrevivir hasta la siguiente Guerra Santa, es importante.-

Odiaba cuando empezaba a hablar así, como poseso. Negó con la cabeza y simplemente le sonrió, triste, derrotado, acarició sus cabellos castaños y casi estuvo a punto de decirle que olvidara toda esa incertidumbre que le arrastraba de días atrás y que se fueran un tiempo del refugio, pero no alcanzó a decirlo, unos pasos que corrían hacia ellos, la figura trataba de recuperar el resuello de haber corrido colina arriba cubierta con una túnica, ya había oscurecido.

-Demonios… correr hasta acá arriba… ¡Por Hermes!...-

Se descubrió echando para atrás la capucha, el cabello de color de la miel cayó por sus hombros, aunque estaba sujeto en media cola, su rostro enrojecido de correr, la sonrisa franca seguida de una carcajada divertida.

-¡Parece que han visto un espíritu!... ¿A quién esperaban? ¿O es que interrumpo la escena romántica?.

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó Ilias- Solo que pensamos que ya no vendrías.

-Y menos esperamos que llegaras precisamente sin la máscara puesta Aspasia, es peligroso, lo sabes…- reprochó Zakros- ¿Hasta ahora has salido de con el viejo?.

-Ufff no me hables de lo que es peligroso y lo que no, no tú Zakros- observó con las manos en jarras sobre sus caderas- ya estaba oscureciendo, Sage me ha liberado hasta ahora después de interrogarme de donde andaban ustedes dos antenoche… y luego he corrido para alcanzarles hasta aquí, así que la máscara me estorba, además… como si no me hubieran visto ya ustedes dos así, jajajaja.

Sacó de entre los pliegues la máscara de amazona, se la colocó e hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante los dos caballeros.

-A sus órdenes, Aspasia de Géminis…

Los tres rieron de la broma.

Hacía falta la efervescencia de ella para relajarlos, a penas llegó dejaron de discutir de cuestiones del destino, estuvieron observando un rato más las estrellas, se quedaron platicando hasta entrada la noche, no hacía frío, ni calor, y la vista encantadora los hacía pensar que no eran más que jóvenes normales con una vida normal.


	2. Libro II

LIBRO II.

A primera hora Sage les hizo subir hasta la cámara del Patriarca a Zakros y a Ilias, empezó con un discurso de la responsabilidad y el respeto para continuar con la falta de compromiso de ambos.

Estuvieron escuchando sin parar el discurso que se le antojaba a Zakros como de un digno competidor de Demóstenes. Asentía de vez en cuando y negaba alguna que otra, arqueaba las cejas fingiendo sorpresa, Ilias se mantenía firme y no gesticulaba.

-Os lo advierto una última vez a los dos, no quiero que estén generando problemas en el puerto, además… no conforme con haberse largado sin permiso, se fueron hasta el puerto… y tú Zakros deja de poner cara de que no sabes de lo que te hablo.

-Entiendo, pero es que nos pareció prudente detener a ese pillo… por que…- trató de intervenir Zakros.

-¡No me interesa que les pareció prudente! Les requería aquí no en el puerto, y por cierto es deleznable que Aspasia intentara cubrirlos.

Los dos bajaron la cabeza apenados y se retiraron en silencio, Ilias iba de mala cara como siempre cuando le regañaban, así que sin darse cuenta ambos ya habían bajado hasta el templo del León Estelar.

-¿A dónde vas? - inquirió Ilias.

-A Géminis, necesito hablar con Aspasia…

-Ya, a ver cuándo nos volvemos a meter en líos.

-Espero que no sea pronto, quita esa cara cachorro, no es que los persas nos estén invadiendo.- rió de su propio chiste.

-Capullo… ¡Jaire!.-

-Jaire, Ilias.-

Los pies de Zakros tomaron su camino y le llevaron solos escaleras abajo, hacia el templo de los gemelos, una vez ahí no supo bien si debía o no anunciarse, antes de que lo decidiera Aspasia salió a su encuentro, traía la máscara puesta, aunque no portaba la armadura, pensó que era una crueldad que le obligaran a andar con ella teniendo un rostro bellísimo.

-Zakros, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estaban con Sage.

-Hola, en realidad si estábamos con él, ya sabes por lo de hace unas noches – dijo torpemente – nada escapa a su agudo oído.

-Vaya, pasa por favor – le invito haciendo una seña de que le siguiera al interior.

Entró en silencio observando su andar tan delicado, casi gracioso, el pensar que aquella mujer aparentemente tan pequeña tuviese un poder tan catastrófico le aturdía, se quitó la mascara como siempre hacía cuando estaban a solas, le sonrió invitándolo a hablar, le acercó un vaso con zumo de frutas, tardó un momento en reaccionar embelesado como estaba en esos labios curvándose tentadoramente.

-Vengo a disculparme, por lo de la otra noche… lo que hice – dijo atropelladamente.

Ella le miró con curiosidad, ladeo la cabeza en ese gesto que a él se le antojaba ingenuo.

-No hay porque disculparse, simplemente fue algo que sucedió- se encogió de hombros- sabes que no hay rencores.

-Yo… realmente…

-No, fue sólo algo fortuito Zakros, no pasa nada, seguimos tan amigos como antes- le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

El escorpión no supo si tomar eso como una verdadera ingenuidad o como una evasiva muy astuta, le había besado tres noches atrás cuando estaban a solas hablando de cómo serían sus vidas en un supuesto de "normalidad", ella le había correspondido incluso.

Ilias, Aspasia y él eran muy amigos, sin embargo Zakros sentía un cosquilleo extraño, uno que no supo distinguir hasta mucho después y que una noche le confesó a Ilias, a lo que el león se rió diciéndole que no intentara una de sus conquistas audaces con ella, lo cierto es que deseaba más que una conquista de una noche, soñaba despierto con sus labios, con tocar la piel de porcelana de ella, fantaseaba con descubrir cada milímetro de piel, y esa noche sin poder resistir la besó.

Y ahora estaba ahí sintiéndose realmente estúpido, para ella aquel gesto no había sido nada, o al menos así se lo daba a entender, la decepción se dibujó en su rostro aunque disimuló.

-Bien, sólo quería dejar en claro esto…-murmuró maldiciendo para sus adentros.

-No pasa nada, ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves bien – comentó tocando su frente.

Ese simple toque le hizo dar un respingo en su asiento y se puso de pie.

-Estoy cansado es todo, gracias por escuchar, ahora me voy a meditar respecto a las buenas costumbres y las reglas – hizo una reverencia y dio la vuelta apenado sin esperar respuesta de ella, ciertamente era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un no tan rotundo.

Y tal vez lo que más dolía era el hecho de que fuese su amiga, no era cualquier hetaira.

Le Iba mal llevando el rechazo graciosamente disfrazado.

Las cosas estaban por cambiar, antes de lo que pensaba aquel septiembre de 1718.

Una vez que subió con el peso de sus emociones hasta el octavo templo se dejó caer en el clino clásico que tenía, casi a manera de exhibición, en su estancia. Suspiró como si en la fuerte exhalación de sus pulmones se borrara la dulzura de esos labios de satín.

La mano ágil se escurrió hasta la mesa buscando con los dedos la correspondencia, esa mañana tenía una carta que había dejado ahí abandonada, esperándole fiel como amante.

_15 de Agosto 1718, año de Gracia de Nuestro Señor._

_A mí muy querido Zakros en Atenas._

_El pasado 11 de agosto finalmente la armada británica ha destrozado a su enemigo en cuestión: España; la flota del Gran José Antonio de Gaztañeta ha sido reducida a pedazos en el cabo Passaro, muy cerca de Siracusa, con esta gravísima derrota se ha doblegado finalmente a los españoles en su muy ridículo intento de hacerse con Sicilia. La corte española en estos momentos se encuentra doblegada, el correo va y viene de un lado a otro. _

_Los enviados del Santuario de Atenas han llegado con bien y recaban información importante respecto a ciertas perturbaciones entre la población en Italia, los mares a su vez se encuentran inquietos, pero de esto te hablaran más adelante Paris y Lugonis quienes se encuentran infiltrados entre la población y tratando con algunos informantes británicos, españoles e italianos._

_Lugonis se ha adentrado en Genga, ha descubierto una fosa importante que los pobladores llaman Grotte di Frasassi, ha regresado alarmado, para cuando recibas esta carta probablemente ya se encuentre de regreso con Paris hacia el refugio. _

_Como te darás cuenta este viaje de placer fuera de Francia me ha dado muchas satisfacciones._

_Bendiciones._

_Mademoiselle de Bloise._

Dejó el papel cuidadosamente doblado tocando el sello de cera únicamente usado por la familia real de Luis XIV, no pasaba desapercibido el ligerísimo olor a perfume dulzón que desprendía la carta. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro, siempre era bueno tener contactos importantes a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

Se preguntó con curiosidad que era de lo que hablaba Mademoiselle de Bloise respecto a Lugonis, Sage les había enviado de misión debido a cierto presentimiento que tenía acerca de los secuaces del Señor del Inframundo, decía que se fraguaba la siguiente Guerra Santa, pero no sería pronto.

Una de sus manos se posó en la cabeza, le daba vueltas.

De momento había relegado su situación medianamente emocional, si es que se podía decir que el tenía una emoción respecto a Aspasia. Bostezó perezosamente, aún era de día, media tarde, se quedó dormido en el clino y no despertó hasta que ya se había ocultado el sol y las teas del octavo templo estaban ya encendidas.

De hecho fue una sensación extraña, un nudo en el centro del estómago lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, se sintió objeto de estudio de Platón, si hubiesen vivido en la misma época, Platón mismo se habría regocijado de tener al vivo ejemplo del _eros ouranos_ contra el _eros pandemos_.

-¿Qué demonios?.

Se quedó un momento sentado, afuera comenzaba a llover, Notos, el viento del Sur, parecía no estar muy complacido, era una de esas lluvias con viento que parecían querer borrar a cántaros el malestar sobre la Tierra.

Zakros vació de vino sin aguar en un vaso de cerámica, salió hacia las escaleras de del templo de cara al Sur y libó con el vino dejando que este escurriera libremente con el agua.

-¡Bienaventurado Notos, viento del Sur! Señor, no destruyas las cosechas de estos pobres mortales que te respetamos y libamos.

Cuando bajó la vista a un charco de agua y vino que se formó en un escalón la forma del mismo le llamo la atención, se disipaba y corría por las baldosas escaleras abajo, parecía un rayo, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué me quieres decir…?.

Siguió ese camino rojizo hacia abajo casi hipnotizado, mojándose en la fría lluvia, con los cabellos rubísimos pegados al rostro y la tela del kitón adherida como una segunda piel. Casi no veía los escalones, aunque la vista iba baja siguiendo un vestigio rojizo no distinguía la forma de los escalones. Iba andando al tanteo.

El templo de Leo estaba frente a él, había bajado por Libra y por Virgo, ahora estaba en el templo que ocupaba Ilias, estaba medianamente iluminado, sin anunciarse decidió hacerle una visita y determinar si seguía enfurruñado por la plática con Sage, fue un grave error no haber avisado que estaba por entrar.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, sintió una arcada en el estómago y luego una lanza de hielo le atravesó la garganta dejándole con la boca seca y arenosa, desgarrado, hirviendo de rabia.

Ahí a solas, en la intimidad del quinto templo estaba Ilias abrazando y besando a una mujer con suma presteza, y por lo que deducía, con suma confianza; conocía ese cuerpo, esas formas, se sabía de memoria la cascada de cabello color miel que coronaba esa belleza espectacular, ahí estaba Aspasia.

Cerró los puños preso de la rabia, quiso atravesar a ese mal amigo suyo con las quince agujas escarlatas de una sola vez, quiso arrancarle la piel canela a tiras con un tenedor para luego llevarse el cuerpo arrastrando en un carro falcado.

Ilias… su mejor amigo… su hermano, le había quitado a Aspasia de Géminis… por eso ella se había negado en redondo a hablar de aquel beso, ella había sucumbido a los dardos de Afrodita en compañía de él.

Dio la vuelta sin querer mirar más y corrió como un rayo, se detuvo en el vacío templo de libra agarrado de una columna sintiendo el mareo en el cuerpo, corroído por el odio hacia su compañero de la infancia, su confidente… jamás le perdonaría el haberlo ocultado hasta ese punto lo que sucedía.

-Tú lo sabías… tú sabías lo que sentía por ella…

Dos veces derrotado esa tarde el caballero de escorpión dentro del mismísimo Santuario.


	3. Libro III

LIBRO III.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, recordaba haber subido hasta Libra y luego continuó hacia arriba, pasó su propio templo hasta el templo del centauro, y luego ahí se introdujo por el pasadizo que él perfectamente conocía, salio del Santuario, camino, sin rumbo fijo, llegó a la Villa y sus pies le llevaron a una vieja taberna, oculta y de no muy buena reputación.

Ahí furioso bebió vino sin aguar, comburente quemaba su garganta, suficiente vino, suficientes mujeres, un poco de pelea, lo que fuera para olvidar aquella pérdida que le estaba destrozando por dentro, había perdido doblemente esa noche y ciertamente él no estaba preparado para perder, le iba mal.

Más agotado que tranquilo se fue de regreso entrada la madrugada, a medio camino Zakros se que quedó pensativo observando los resquicios de la luna media cubierta por una nube errante y luego buscó en las estrellas, arqueo una ceja y negó, no sabía leer en ellas, pero era cierto… la constelación de Leo brillaba diferente… y una estrella más pequeña en su cuerpo resplandecía de forma curiosa.

Era el momento de enfrentar su realidad, y su realidad era que había perdido a su mejor amigo, quien le traicionó, y a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Se rió de su triste situación, reía de rabia, de frustración.

-Qué estúpido he sido, estúpido por haber confiado en él, y estúpido por haberme dejado llevar por ella…

Se reprendió a si mismo.

Los siguientes días corintio se dedicó a ejercitarse de sol a sol, lejos de la palestra en las regiones más inaccesibles de la Hélade, bien las conocía él, también solicitó audiencia con Sage, tenían pendiente cierto tema referente a su renuencia para aprender a observar las estrellas, su mejor alumno había sido Ilias, él había sido un alumno mediocre, más bien desinteresado así que decidió que era un buen momento para retomarlo.

En resumen se estuvo escondiendo tanto de Ilias como de Aspasia, del primero porque no podría evitar verlo e írsele a golpes, y a la segunda porque se sentía traicionado y eso le dolía.

-Como te darás cuenta la bóveda celeste encierra muchos secretos y otros no tanto para quienes quieran descubrirlos… ¿Zakros… realmente estás aquí?- inquirió Sage mal humorado, aquella era la tercera ocasión en el mismo día en la cuál el caballero de escorpión parecía perdido- ¿Esto te es de provecho o has encontrado gracioso quitarme el tiempo?.

-No… yo… lo siento, pensaba…- volvió en si de golpe el corintio observándolo con sus profundos ojos azules- ¿Realmente cree que allá arriba están las respuestas?- una de sus exquisitas cejas rubias se arqueo dando mayor énfasis a su pregunta.

El normalmente serio patriarca del Santuario tuvo un ataque de risa, una risa loca y contagiosa, Zakros se quedó de una pieza.

-Vaya, vaya… ahora resulta que el todo poderoso Zakros se encuentra pensativo al respecto.

-No es que me encuentre pensativo es que… hay personas que creen que lo escrito en las estrellas es definitivo, no sé si eso sea así, no estoy seguro, y tal vez yo mismo estoy buscando respuestas que no encuentro.- declaró en voz baja, casi un murmullo.

Sage le miró, le pareció que justo en ese instante parecía un frágil niño, asustado y dubitativo ante la vida que tenía delante.

-Ser caballero no es fácil, y no, no siempre hay respuestas, yo creo que no todo está dicho pero hay cosas que son irreversibles.

-Lo sé, el mundo no es fácil.

-¿Qué sabes tú del mundo? Apenas eres un crío.

-No llevaré tantos años como tú en él, pero la vida efímera no es fácil… todo es tan frágil.

-Haz dicho bien, todo es frágil… y de nosotros depende conservar aquello frágil y algunas veces reparar lo que ya se ha roto o empezar de nuevo ¿No crees? –inquirió Sage moviendo curiosamente uno de los dos puntos violáceos en su frente, los que sustituían la carencia de cejas.

Zakros sonrió animado, no había sonreído en varios días, volvió a clavar el ojo en la mira del telescopio preciso y moderno desde el cuál estaban observando el manto estelar.

Pensó para sus adentros que Sage tenía razón, que de alguna manera tenía que tomar los cachos que quedaban de él mismo para tratar de enderezarlos y continuar, no se había detenido a pensar que la ilusión que tuvo malamente se convirtió en un motor, y ahora que ya no la tenía, se sentía un tanto desamparado, sin embargo llegó a la conclusión de que su vida como caballero no tenía nada que ver con sus aspiraciones románticas.

-Ha enviado a Paris y a Lugonis a investigar acerca de los Espectros ¿No es así?.

-Pareces bien enterado – aceptó el Patriarca observando directamente al cielo despejado – Ha habido ciertas manifestaciones poco normales en estos días, aunque no siento la fuerza destructiva de Hades, creo que se fraguan sus fuerzas preparadas para la siguiente guerra.-

Zakros se volvió a él, sabía que el tema de la Guerra Santa era delicado, ese hombre siempre fuerte, siempre digno, tenía un rictus de dolor al hablar de ello, tantos compañeros y amigos perdidos en esos tiempos, no le era desconocido que la cuenta de los doscientos cincuenta años aproximados para la resurrección de las fuerzas oscuras no le correspondían a su generación sino a la siguiente, muy probablemente a su discípulo y a los del resto de caballeros dorados.

Suspiró.

Y nuevamente la imagen de Ilias hablando de su futuro sucesor.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esas ideas de su mente.

-Algo no anda bien en donde decidió enviar a dos caballeros dorados.

-Solo fue una misión de reconocimiento, además ¿Cómo es que estás tan enterado?.

-Tengo muchos amigos.

-Amigas dirás…- aseguró como sin importancia haciendo algunas anotaciones en su bitácora.

El corintio bajó la mirada como descubierto en plena travesura.

-No… me refiero…

-Cuando tú vas yo ya fui y vine Zakros, no eres ni el primero ni el último, ¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que hacen mis caballeros? Nada se me escapa, tarde o temprano llega a mis oídos, se te olvida que yo también fui un caballero dorado.

-¿Me va a decir que de vez en cuando rompías las reglas? –preguntó con sorna.

-No tanto como tú.

-Vale, Usted gana.

-Mañana espero que vengas más dispuesto a aprender Zakros.

Se rió de la forma tan elegante en la cuál le invitaba a marcharse, hizo una ligera inclinación y tomó la libreta de pasta rígida que llevaba consigo, donde hacía anotaciones, dio la vuelta para regresar a su templo.

De camino, mientras bajaba Paris y Lugonis subían, el segundo hablaba preocupado mientras el primero analizaba sus palabras, al fin habían vuelto de la misión, al parecer no habían perdido ni un minuto, a penas llegaron pusieron pies en polvorosa.

-¡Pero miren lo que ha traído Eolos consigo! Enhora buena… Lugonis de Piscis y Paris de Acuario, debe ser una ilusión de Afrodita tener a tan bellos representantes de este refugio de frente…

Lugonis meneó la cabeza con la chanza y Paris más bien parecía cansado de escucharle decir que eran "bellos", mucho tiempo había tenido que lidiar con la insistencia de aquel hombre griego y su tenaz personalidad, así que prohibido como tenía cualquier acercamiento _non santo _se había hecho amigo de Lugonis, otro a quién le estaba prohibido cualquier tipo de tacto, no por que hubiese jurado un celibato, sino por que su persona en sí era mortal.

-Buenas noches Zakros, que Zeus te acoja en su divina gloria – comentó Paris – en efecto a penas hemos desembarcado decidimos hablar cuanto antes con el Patriarca.

Paris casi tiraba de Lugonis para no entretenerse demasiado con su compañero, ya sentía la mirada lasciva del otro desnudándolo y casi poseyéndolo en las escaleras.

-Disculpa Zakros- murmuró el caballero de Piscis.

-Id en paz, pareciera que vienen pisándoles los pasos un cortejo de hetairas furiosas, el viejo está en el observatorio.

Declaró caminando hacia abajo restando importancia a sus palabras y escapando antes de que Paris le diera una perorata acerca de que el viejo no era el viejo sino el Gran Patriarca, le gustaba esa obstinación de Paris, la última adquisición de Krest, el viejo maestro de Acuario, poseedor de todo el poder del agua y del hielo, custodio del conocimiento de los hijos de Ganímedes, para no romper con la tradición Paris era un digno representante de su casa, poseedor de una belleza sin par, su cabello rojizo eclipsaba el sol y sus ojos grises nórdicos eran la cosa más rara que había visto, pero Paris destinado a morir virgen parecía llevar sin problema alguno ese peso sobre sus hombros. Lugonis en cambio poseía un tipo de belleza más clásica, un perfil excelso, unos labios carnosos que a menudo sonreían, la cascada de su cabello castaño caía con gracia por su espalda y sus ojos castaños también le parecían cálidos, invitaban a pecar, pero… ese caballero también había decidido no entregarse a los placeres, más por seguridad que por convicción, y ahí estaban los dos, como si nada.

-Zakros no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie- murmuró Paris.

-Zakros es en sí una falta de respeto para la vida misma jajaja. Comentó riendo Lugonis.

El rubio prosiguió escaleras abajo, sin embargo decidió tomar un atajo, una vereda escondida que sabía bien de memoria, la noche era joven, no le apetecía esperar a enterarse de que iba el asunto de aquella investigación en Italia ni tampoco tenía ganas de leer en su templo, pensó que no le caería mal bajar a la Villa a buscar higos con miel.

Mientras animoso destrozaba una varita de trigo entre los dientes como si el último aliento se le fuera en ello, un ruido tras de si le sobresalto y le hizo poner en guardia de inmediato, arrojó la varita de entre los labios y saltó con agilidad para encarar a quien sea que le estuviese siguiendo.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se topó de frente con Ilias.

-Pareces mas esquivo que Paris… hace días que no te veo.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?.

-No, iba a la Villa cuando me he dado cuenta de que tú también ibas para allá.

-Sigue tu camino entonces – dijo a regañadientes el corintio sin dejar de quitarle la vista de encima, la mirada furiosa, a penas contenida.

-¿Por qué te escondes?.

-¿Te parece que me esté escondiendo?.

-Me parece que estás más hostil que nunca.

-Te parece bien león dorado, ahora sigue tu camino o regresa por donde has venido.

Ilias lo miró extrañado, pero sabía bien que sus palabras eran ciertas, notaba que Zakros estaba particularmente agresivo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Habla claro – lo retó cruzándose de brazos sin moverse del camino.

-¿Que sabes tú de hablar claro? No pienso decírtelo de nuevo: sigue tu camino o regresa por donde has venido – Zakros que empezaba a perder el control incendiaba lentamente su cosmos, lo cuál significaba que estaba dispuesto a atacar ante la sorpresa de Ilias.

Él lo había visto pelear antes, pero jamás se había visto en el papel del contrincante.

-No te entiendo… has sido tu quien…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando una aguja escarlata se incrusto a toda velocidad entre sus pies, el caballero de Leo tuvo que saltar antes de ser alcanzado por la segunda aguja.

-Pensé que ya estábamos acostumbrados a ser atacados a traición Ilias ¿No te parece?.

Algo en las palabras del rubio no le parecían una broma.

-Zakros ya basta, ¿Tomaste demasiado vino o has fumado opio?.

-Estoy más cuerdo que nunca Ilias… traidor.


	4. Libro IV

LIBRO IV.

Sage estaba plácidamente sentado en el trono de mármol del Patriarca, decorado ricamente con guirnaldas y algunas escenas festivas, no era cómodo, eso era verdad, pero tampoco quería poner en evidencia su lasitud al respecto.

Paris y Lugonis estaban delante de él postrados con una rodilla contra el piso en señal de obediencia, de inmediato les hizo una seña para que acudieran los tres a una sala contigua mucho más cómoda y no tan cerca de los guardias que pudieran escucharles, ambos entendieron y le siguieron.

-Por favor, siéntense, sé que acaban de desembarcar y a penas tocaron tierra han venido hasta mí… - les dedico una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-Nuestro deber es informarle de inmediato – Comentó Lugonis.

Los tres tomaron asiento en los difros plegables que estaban disponibles, mucho más cómodos, hechos con la mejor madera y forrados con una tapicería fina.

-Hemos encontrado la gruta en Genga, a las afueras de Italia, los pobladores reportan una serie de sucesos extraños en los alrededores incluidas desapariciones de algunos aldeanos, primero pensamos que se trataba de simples habladurías chabacanas al respecto…- Dijo Paris preocupado haciendo una pausa para indicarle a Lugonis que continuara.

-La gruta se llama _Grotte di Frasassi, _mientras Paris recolecto información me adentré en los bosques y encontré la entrada, aquel bosque poseía una energía no muy agradable, la luz no penetra por entre las copas de los árboles, pareciera que algo oscuro le cubre.

-Como lo pensaba…

-Mucho me temo Señor que hemos dado con la entrada al Inframundo, al tratar de escabullirme por la gruta y acceder una resistencia maligna me rechazó, aunque no se trataba de nada peligroso en extremo, al continuar por los recovecos hallé restos humanos y animales, algunas piezas de viejas armaduras rotas y un camino muy profundo que conducía a los niveles más bajos de la gruta, no he notado una fuerza desmedida en su interior, pero si algo que se encuentra latente…

-¿Has llegado hasta donde se encuentran los sellos de Atenea?.

-Así es, después de caminar trabajosamente por la caverna llegué a la puerta protegida por la Infanta, de los cinco sellos solo se encuentran dos en buen estado, lo que me hace pensar que algo tal vez ha escapado…

Sage se quedó reflexivo, se acarició la barbilla mirando al piso, si aquello que habían descubierto los caballeros era lo que pensaba… no tendrían mucho tiempo para contener a las fuerzas de Hades, le preocupaba que alguno de sus espectros se hubiese fugado, peor aún, alguno de sus Jueces.

-Parece preocupado Patriarca.

-Lo estoy Paris, habrá que mantener vigilada esa gruta y estar alertas, por lo que han encontrado seguramente se trata de algún espectro que ha alcanzado a salir o tal vez…

-¿Un Juez? – preguntó el francés.

-Lo dudo, en cuyo caso debe estar tan débil que difícilmente será un problema para nosotros, si es así tratará de encontrar a Atenea, pero ella no ha vuelto – tamborileó con los dedos sobre su pierna y regresó de golpe a la realidad alejando la duda de sí, tendría que consultar con Hakurei si también era de la misma opinión que él – Agradezco que hayan venido cuanto antes a hablarme de sus hallazgos, vayan a descansar por favor…

-Entonces nos retiramos…

Ambos caballeros dorados salieron de la sala en silencio, era evidente que Sage ya estaba pensando en algo y más valía dejarlo con sus ideas cuando entraba en ese trance.

Justo cuando ambos bajaban las escaleras para llegar a Piscis sintieron el cosmos de Zakros incendiarse de golpe, Lugonis se quedó de piedra mirando al horizonte tratando de detectar que sucedía.

-¿Lo has notado, Paris?.

-Sí, es Zakros… y el otro cosmos es de otro caballero dorado es… ¿Ilias?.

-Parece que sí…

-Tal vez están jugando como siempre.

-Deberíamos ir a ver, me parece que Zakros no está jugando.

-¡Bah! Zakros siempre esta jugando –Paris entornó los ojos pensando en que seguramente estaba de mal humor o algo similar.

En el camino terregoso…

-¿Traidor? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme traidor? Jamás he traicionado a la orden ni a nadie, por Hera, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?.

-Tienes el cinismo de preguntármelo… ¡En guardia maldito fantoche de mierda!.

Sin esperar respuesta Zakros lanzó sus agujas escarlatas directo a su compañero, mismo que las esquivó y le contestó con un potente rayo.

-¡Rayo de voltaje!.

Antes de ser alcanzado el escorpión se movió a la velocidad de la luz y aprovecho para acercarse a Ilias, lanzándole un golpe malintencionado en el estómago empujándolo varios metros atrás.

-Jajaja ¿Y piensas que con tu lucecita podrás hacer algo? Tonto… - el corintio aprovechó la distracción para ocupar su restricción y mantener inmóvil a Ilias, caminó hacia el regodeándose de tenerlo a su disposición, con el aguijón de su mano derecha preparado. – Confié en ti, pero eso no te importó…

-Pero qué… ¡Cabrón! ¡Kìnaidos!.

-Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ella, yo te lo dije una tarde…

-¿Ella? ¿De quién…? –Ilias tuvo un el presentimiento de que sabía de que era de lo que hablaba, pero tuvo miedo de pensar siquiera en ello.

-Te has quedado callado, así que sabes de qué te estoy hablando –una sonrisa torcida atravesó el rostro de Zakros, sus ojos brillaban- la noche de la tormenta los vi en el templo de los gemelos, confiaba en ti, eras como mi hermano… pero ¿Sabes? La culpa la tengo yo por haber sido tan imbécil…

El corintio tocó el rostro de Ilias con su aguijón haciéndolo sangrar copiosamente y luego llevándose el dedo a la boca para lamer su sangre.

-Simplemente sucedió Zakros… ni siquiera lo había planeado… Aspasia y yo…

-¡Cállate!.

-Zakros, quería decírtelo pero no sabía por donde empezar…

-Ja, y ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Qué llevara las flores tras ustedes como una canéfora? No me jodas Ilias… hasta el poderoso león de nemea fue derrotado por Heracles… ¿Qué se siente estar ahí doblegado sin nada más que hacer? Tal vez vista tu piel…

Ilias guardó silenció observándolo, sabía que hablaba en serio, que no se andaría con medias tintas y que de un momento a otro lo atacaría con su aguja escarlata, sin embargo Zakros inesperadamente interrumpió su restricción y bajó la guardia ocultando su aguijón, el león cayó de rodillas recuperando el resuello por el esfuerzo de luchar contra la inmovilidad a la que lo habían sometido, el otro le miraba con desprecio.

-Te perdono la vida Ilias, perdono tu miserable existencia por lo que una vez fuimos y por ella, porque sé que Aspasia sufriría… márchate… recuerda para siempre que esta noche tu vida estuvo en mis manos y que a pesar de tu traición yo te perdoné, en adelante considérame un enemigo…

-Zakros…

El escorpión se dio la vuelta dejándolo ahí de rodillas humillado, aunque lo había encarado y había descargado su furia esa parte de su corazón, la que estaba herida y sangraba por dentro jamás se recuperaría, la pérdida había sido por dos.

Ilias pensó que si bien Zakros tenía razón, él tenía un destino que cumplir, y esa mujer era parte de él.

A mitad de ese mes de septiembre de 1718 después de los desafortunados acontecimientos entre Ilias, Aspasia y Zakros, el nemeo tomó una decisión, la vida con Zakros rabioso como un animal salvaje ya no era tolerable, y aunque jamás hizo extensiva su violencia hacia Aspasia no volvió a dirigirle la palabra lejos de saludarla de acuerdo al protocolo cuando se la encontraba, ella parecía cada día más preocupada por la situación entre él y el escorpión, así que sin mayor dilación solicitó audiencia con Sage.

-Ilias, que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace tiempo que ya no vienes conmigo a observar las estrellas –dijo Sage sabiendo justo que preguntar.

-Lo sé Señor, últimamente me encuentro inquieto, no voy a alargar más de lo requerido esta charla, no deseo quitarle su tiempo así que iré al grano.

-Entiendo, y ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te ocurre?.

-Tengo esa sensación… la naturaleza me lo dice, el viento me lo susurra, lo siento en la tierra, las cosas no están bien, los secuaces de Hades no tardarán en aparecer, por eso he venido a pedirle que me deje ser el guardián de la fosa.

Sage arqueo una ceja y lo miró extrañado, algo no le cuadraba, pero Ilias era de los que no soltaban prenda.

-Me estás pidiendo que te envíe a una misión interminable.

-Le estoy pidiendo que me deje proteger a la Tierra que aún no recibe a Atenea.

-No puedo darte esa responsabilidad Ilias.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ofendido.

-No dudo de tu poder ni de tu capacidad, pero tú sólo no podrás contener lo que está ahí encerrado, los sellos que aún están enteros nos dan tiempo suficiente para esperar y recibir a la diosa.

-Pero…

-Ilias ¿Por qué realmente te quieres ir? ¿Qué va a pasar con el pequeño Sisypho?.

-Por que no puedo estar aquí… Sisypho es un niño, cumplirá cuatro años, es aún muy joven, dudo mucho que me eche en falta. – admitió.

-Me contestas con un paradigma, pero bueno, hay algo que sí puedes hacer… - salió un momento de la cámara principal y fue hasta su biblioteca personal, trajo consigo una serie de cartas, textos y notas, se las dejó en las manos.

-¿Qué es esto, Señor?.

-Se trata de una recopilación muy extensa de sucesos extraordinarios por toda Europa y Asia, suscitados muy probablemente por aquel o aquellos que han logrado escapar de la prisión, tu deber será resolver en la medida de lo posible cada uno de ellos… - se detuvo para observar su expresión, sabía que le estaba dando trabajo para muchos años y quería estar seguro de que Ilias no se amilanaría.

El nemeo tragó saliva y lo miró asintiendo.

-Que así sea entonces.

-Pasarán muchos años antes de que le veas fin a esto, espero que entiendas que no es una labor sencilla y que una vez que empieces no podrás parar.

-Llevaré a cabo esto de principio a fin Señor.

-Entonces que Atena te guarde, Ilias caballero de Leo.

El joven se marchó en silencio llevándose consigo la pesada carpeta de cuero que contenía la información recopilada de mucho tiempo atrás, bajó las escalinatas despacio como despidiéndose, cuando llegó al templo del escorpión se quedó un momento ahí callado, tuvo ganas de decirle a Zakros que al fin se iba, que ya podía parar de vivir enojado, le hubiera gustado decirle que aunque no lo creyera, lo extrañaba, se había vuelto un caballero sarcástico, desinteresado, desenfrenado, sexo, alcohol y opio, era raro verle sonreír. Siguió su marcha hasta Leo en donde guardó sus pocas pertenencias y escribió una nota para Aspasia, brevemente le decía que se iba un tiempo, que no sabía si volvería, que le extrañaría, no tuvo el valor de decírselo de frente.

Dio un beso breve en la frente al niño que dormía en la cama.

-Hasta pronto Sisypho…

Se perdió en medio de la noche, en la quietud del refugio.

Sierra Nevada, al Sur de España…

Entró a paso lento hasta la habitación escasamente iluminada por las velas, ahora sí casi no cuenta su hazaña, llevaba el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda herida por la espada, sangraba copiosamente.

El joven se quitó el sambenito y la coroza de la cabeza, lo que más le molestaba era usar esa mitra de tela gris, decentemente llamada coroza, se había vestido para la ocasión, rió a carcajadas de la cara de estúpidos que habían puesto todos.

Como muchas veces, había bajado al poblado de incógnito para enterarse de cuando se llevaría a cabo el auto de fe, estaba especialmente preocupado puesto que la joven doncella con la que había sostenido una aventura había sido acusada de brujería, y sabía perfectamente que le habían dado caza a ella para llegar hasta él, sobre su cabeza pendían más de una docena de acusaciones por parte del Santo Oficio, por hereje, sodomita, perjuro y de más.

Toda una vida dedicada a la buena vida y a los placeres, aunque con todo, jamás había descuidado su entrenamiento ni su armadura, es verdad que era un caballero dorado un tanto… permisivo, pero al fin caballero.

Nadie parecía entender que aparte de cuidar de la Tierra, él debía cuidar de su gente, de su España, tan lastimada, tan castigada por aquel Santo Oficio que de santo no tenía nada, él había visto desangrarse a la población por nada, pero parecía que a nadie más le importaba, sólo a él.

Así que había tomado la decisión de él mismo hacer justicia, ser un paladín de la justicia para aquella tierra olvidada, aunque de paso se había metido en muchos problemas.

Los mechones de cabello mojado de sudor negro como el azabache caían por su rostro desordenados en contraste con ese cabello tan oscuro su piel blanquísima, nívea, resaltaba el cuerpo esbelto, musculoso por años de entrenamiento, la combinación era rara, se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios y bebió hasta el fondo, los labios mojados por el líquido parecían sugestivos, los ojos grises como el acero buscaron sobre la mesa la carta del Santuario.

No tuvo ganas de abrirla… aunque ya sabía el contenido, quería releer para saber si era verdad lo que había ahí.

La dejó de lado y sacó un botiquín para curarse las heridas, la refriega de esa tarde había sido complicada, había liberado a todos los inocentes, incluida a la doncella, y una vez que estuvo seguro, a punta de espada cazoleta, de que todos eran libres emprendió la huida hacia la sierra. Una vez que se hubo curado volvió a la carta.

La tomó entre sus dedos y suspiró.

Dentro del sobre venía una copia, réplica exacta a mano de la _Inquisitio Haereticae Pravitatis Sanctum Officium_, es decir de la Inquisición, esta incluía la condena para Sagramore por hereje, por apartarse de los asuntos de la Iglesia, por ser socialmente subversivo y por brujería, por aquella cuestión de tener el poder de cortar con su cuerpo, reconoció el sello de la Inquisición, la corona española, con la cruz, la espada y la vara de olivo, anexa venía otra carta, de Sage, del mismísimo Patriarca del Santuario.

Le había anexado esa copia para hacerle saber que estaba al tanto de la persecución en torno a él.

_5 de septiembre 1718, Atenas, Grecia._

_A Sagramore, Santo Dorado de Capricornio._

_Salud y bienestar. _

_Una vez que recibas esta carta es necesario y obligatorio te pongas en marcha para volver al refugio en Atenas. He incluido la copia de tu última condena para hacerte saber que estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre en España con tu persona. _

_No espero carta de confirmación, te espero a ti con todo y la armadura dorada de Capricornio._

_No hay plazo. Vuelve de inmediato, a menos claro que quieras que se te denigre y la vestidura dorada de Capricornio te sea retirada._

_Que Atenea te guarde, y vaya que lo necesitas._

_Sage._

Sagramore de Capricornio se sentó un momento sobre la mesa de madera, suspiró, arrugó en su puño a media la misiva y luego se volvió hacia la caja de su armadura.

-Y una mierda… supongo que ahora si me tienen por los cojones.

Se bajó de la mesa para empacar, acarició la cazoleta que llevaba colgada al cinturón y decidió llevarla consigo, no necesitaba más, la espada labrada de forma tan excelsa con su complicada empuñadura, su armadura y uno que otro recuerdo para sonrojarse.

Su siguiente destino: el Santuario.


	5. Libro V

LIBRO V.

El joven corintio dio una última calada a la pipa que sostenía entre los dedos, uno de aquellos raros artilugios que últimamente se habían puesto de moda en Europa, en todas sus variantes de diseño, tamaño y materiales, el tabaco era una cosa extraña que él no había conocido sino en un viaje que realizó con motivo de una misión años atrás a Paris, cuando conoció a Mademoiselle de Blois, mejor conocida como María Ana de Borbón, hija ilegítima del rey de Francia Luis XIV, el Rey Sol, poseedora de una belleza deslumbrante que parecía prevalecer aún con los años.

El tabaco acabó por apagarse en la pipa cuando se quedó embebido en sus recuerdos, al darse cuenta de la extraña pose de Casanova que había adoptado recargado en el último pilar cercano a la salida sonrió frío para sí mismo, torcía la boca en un gesto cruel casi siniestro.

Tiró las cenizas del tabaco quemado, mientras estas huían con el viento y se perdían como gotas de lluvia hasta que se quedaron suspendidas, detuvieron su tránsito en el viento, de una forma anormal, de inmediato Zakros se puso en guardia aguzando el oído y afilando la mirada, el aguijón escarlata de su dedo índice comenzó a dimanar, pocas cosas escapaban a él, aquel fenómeno le llamó la atención, ciertamente si se tratase de un enemigo se habría dado cuenta.

-Baja la guardia Zakros… - la voz madura y relajada, de quién sabe dónde había aparecido a un palmo de su nariz Sage – No debería permitir este tipo de cosas – tomó de entre los dedos del escorpión la pipa.

El corintio hizo una reverencia elegante, casi ensayada.

-Me ha sorprendido… no le he detectado acercándose puesto que no es un enemigo- balbuceó hizo un ademán para invitarle a entrar – por favor, entre a mi humilde morada-

-Entonces eres un fracaso como guerrero, deberías detectar a los enemigos y más rápido aún a los amigos.

El Patriarca entró al octavo templo, enérgico como siempre, podía darse cuenta de que casi todo estaba a media luz, todo pulcramente ordenado, solo una crátera fuera de su lugar así como algunos libros. Al fondo, casi coronando el centro del templo la armadura dorada formando al escorpión con su larga cola, velada y consagrada a Atenea, iluminada entre las antorchas de los muros y una lámpara de aceite.

Zakros le siguió y le invitó a sentarse en los sillones al estilo Luis XIV, cubiertos de un fino terciopelo y decorados caprichosamente en formas doradas que caían hasta las patas.

-Permítame ofrecerle pan y vino, por favor.

-¿Cómo cualquier hombre civilizado griego haría?.

-Según dictan las costumbres ancestrales en esta tierra, al peregrino debe atendérsele, no vaya a ser algún dios disfrazado que castigue mi soberbia – dijo lacónico mientras servía el vino con presteza de la crátera y acercando el vaso haciendo juego de cerámica dibujada.

Sage lo observó mientras se movía diestro y se sentaba frente a él con un vaso gemelo entre los dedos, suspiró y dio un sorbo al vino exquisito, cosecha al punto, paladeo el sabor fuerte, vino sin aguar.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí? Algo debe llamar su atención para que Usted mismo esté en mi pobre morada…

-Dices bien Zakros, algo llama mi atención y eso es el hecho de que hace varias semanas no te he visto en las reuniones ni en el comedor central –soltó a quemarropa observando cada detalle de su rostro que aunque inexpresivo, podía notar el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo al sentirse ansioso por tan directa pregunta.

El rubio caballero volvió la vista a otro lado sabiendo que Sage podía leerlo como un pergamino abierto.

-No ha habido nada nuevo, así que consideré que mi presencia no era necesaria –mintió con una sonrisa casi convincente en el rostro.

-Tu deber es estar al tanto y presente en las reuniones, no es opcional, es obligatorio, por no decir mandatorio Zakros.

La sonrisa cínica del otro se ensanchó mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-No creí que me echaran tanto en falta.

-No juegues conmigo Zakros, cuando tu vas yo ya fui y vine, una vez te dije que pocas cosas escapan a mí y que perfectamente sé que hacen mis caballeros en el Santuario.

-Razón de más para dejar de calentar el asiento ¿No?.

-Hace días que te encuentras perturbado, ¿Tienes acaso que ver con la partida de Ilias? No pareces el mismo, no estás en donde debes estar y tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear… tampoco te has dignado a bajar a la palestra… -sentenció firme el Patriarca notando la evidente incomodidad del otro.

-No tengo que ver con la partida de un hermano –mintió astuto – simplemente no he tenido humor de hacer vida social con la elite del Santuario.

-Sospecho que no me dices la verdad.

-Y yo sospecho que no ha bajado únicamente a verificar si estaba tirado de ebrio… ¿Cierto?- dijo jugando orillando peligrosamente a Sage a perder los estribos.

-No es lo único…

-¿Su excelencia ha llegado hasta escorpión para gozar un poco de este humilde pupilo?- preguntó con cinismo ronroneando las últimas palabras, con lo cuál Sage se atragantó con el vino que se había llevado a los labios, enrojeciendo molesto y dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-Atrévete a seguir con ese argumento y recibirás más azotes que los años que tengo… -mantuvo quieto a Zakros sostenido por pequeñas flamas mortuorias, el fuego fatuo, que le impidió moverse, el vaso que tenía entre los dedos fue suspendido en el aire y destrozado regando su contenido casi encima del corintio.

-Pero que…

-Si no me quieres decir que es lo que ha ocurrido contigo está bien, eres bueno para esconderte en la oscuridad de tu cueva como buen escorpión, sin embargo quiero que lo que sea que te haya ocurrido lo dejes atrás, quiero que ese rencoroso corazón tuyo deje ya de ennegrecerse y vuelvas a luchar por la verdad, que seas justo contigo y con los demás, de lo contrario… de nada me sirve un guerrero fracturado ahogándose en su propio veneno.

Algo en las palabras del antiguo caballero de Cáncer le hizo sentir miedo, su propia desesperación de verse atrapado le causo desagrado, y aún cuando trataba de liberarse sabía bien que no lo conseguiría.

-Las Erinias a veces merman hasta al más duro y lo vuelven frágil.

-¿Las Erinias? Yo creo sin temor a equivocarme que lo que a ti te sucede es _hybris_.

-_Hybris_… la impiedad, la desmesura… tal vez…

_Y furia masiva por un hijo de puta que debería ser empalado…_ reafirmó para sí.

Sage le soltó de aquel agarre, el otro respiró más tranquilo, se sintió absolutamente estúpido siendo sometido en su propio templo, quitó los restos de cerámica que cayeron sobre su túnica.

-Dicen que "aquel a quién los dioses quieren destruir, primero lo vuelven loco", supongo que lo haz escuchado alguna vez, hablo en serio cuando te digo que vuelvas.

El corintio guardó silencio pensativo, su rostro no dibujaba ninguna emoción, le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba fragmentado y que los cachos que quedaban no le gustaban, pero no dijo nada, asintió y pensó en que su moira no podía ser peor.

-Hay algo más por lo que ha venido a verme…

-Quiero que hagas algo, tienes un corazón indómito y un valor temerario, es algo que creo que sólo tú podrías hacer, aunque no es algo difícil requiere de astucia.

Atrajo de esta manera al corintio que como buen escorpión era curioso, sobre todo ante la oportunidad de hacer algo arriesgado, se acomodó en su lugar relajándose, le ponía los pelos de punta hablar de su situación personal y emocional con él.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Necesito que recuperes algo.

_¿Hombre, mujer, monstruo, cosa? _Se preguntó así mismo a toda velocidad y la idea de que Sage quisiera que recuperara a una persona le pareció ridícula, en especial cuando se imaginó a sí mismo llevando a alguien en un costal.

-Hay un palacio en Italia, el _Palazzo Barberini_, darán una recepción en él, hay algo ahí que necesito que recuperes, no será tan fácil puesto que se encuentra custodiado y no estoy seguro de en qué lugar está.

-¿Algo que… debo recuperar? Seguramente no se trata de unas galletas – sus ojos denotaban el renovado interés.

-Se trata de una espada, Zakros, una espada muy particular…

-Así que una espada, si requiere de una espada ¿No sería mejor pedirle al caballero de Capricornio que enviase una desde España? – una risilla burlona escapó de los lujuriosos labios del corintio.

-No estoy de broma Zakros, ¿Te lo vas a tomar enserio o no?.

-Vale, vale, es que lo mío no es tener cara de funeral ¿Qué tiene de especial esta espada?.

Sage se puso de pie elegantemente y empezó a andar por la sobria sala de estar, del octavo templo, llevaba el vaso de cerámica roja en los dedos que dibujaba a la manera clásica en figuras negras una carrera en donde el auriga triunfaba y era coronado con olivo.

-Habrás escuchado alguna vez de la mortal hoz con la que Perseo degolló a la Gorgona Medusa…

-Por supuesto, Atenea y Hermes le obsequiaron con ese y otros objetos útiles para su hazaña…

-En efecto, después de esa poderosa hoz existió una espada igualmente poderosa, la de Héctor de Troya que se convirtió en la espada de Eneas, perteneció también al gran rey Salomón, después llegó hasta Ravana en la India, pasó a Aníbal de Cartago, fue propiedad de Julio César después, siguió viajando por el tiempo y por el mundo cayendo en manos de Atila el huno, Roldán el comandante de Carlomagno también la poseyó, Boabdil el último rey moro… y podría seguir nombrándote más espadas que hicieron historia por su poder y todas ellas tenían algo en común…

-Poseedores que tenían tamañas bolas ¿No?... –rió de su propia broma observando a Sage dirigirle una mirada colérica – no entiendo, todas estas armas que mencionas tuvieron formas diferentes, fueron forjadas en distintas épocas y lugares geográficos separados por miles de kilómetros…

-Tú lo has dicho, fueron forjadas todas ellas, fueron hechas a partir de materia prima.

-A menos claro que…- se quedó pesando acariciando su barbilla – a menos claro que cada una de ellas fuese forjada con un mismo elemento… ¿Acaso es eso lo que trata de decirme?.

-En efecto Zakros, cada una de estas espadas fue forjada con un elemento primigenio desde la mítica hoz de Perseo… esa hoz pertenecía a Zeus, fue hecha con la esencia encapsulada de las Keres, las hijas de Nix…

-¿Me está diciendo que las Keres habitaron a lo largo de los siglos estas armas? No es posible…

El joven rubio se quedó de una sola pieza, se sirvió otro vaso de vino sin aguar, mismo que vació de un solo sorbo, el líquido rubí calentó su garganta, no daba crédito a las palabras de Sage.

-La espada se perdió en el tiempo hasta ahora, pareces sorprendido Zakros.

-Un arma de ese calibre bien podría matar a un dios, y me dices que ha estado rodando por los siglos en las manos de mortales, me parece algo inaudito ¡Por las pelotas de Heracles!.

-Entiendes ahora por qué necesitamos recuperarla…

-En las manos de los espectros sería algo muy peligroso… -admitió observando a Sage intensamente.

Caminó hacia la armadura de escorpión que brillaba como río de oro con el reflejo de las antorchas acarició la cola del escorpión hasta la punta del aguijón, la armadura parecía reconocer a su portador, brillaba aún más y se sincronizaba con él, sabía perfectamente que Sage buscaba preparar el mejor camino para la siguiente Guerra Santa y su deber como caballeros sería, a su vez, forjar a los sucesores de esas armaduras doradas para salvar ese mundo.

-Hasta 1533 fue vista la espada, la llevaba Mohammed ben Abî al-Hasan, mejor conocido como Boabdil, el último rey de Granada, a partir de ahí parece que se perdió o bien no volvió a ser forjada… hasta que después de perseguir este o aquel resquicio el viejo caballero de Altair, Hakurei y Krest, viejo maestro de Acuario me confirmaron que esa espada seguía en este mundo –tragó saliva, la garganta estaba seca – ¿Has oído hablar Michelangelo Merisi?

-Por supuesto, mejor conocido como _Caravaggio…_

-Así es, Caravaggio pintó la misma espada en su obra en más de una ocasión, en _La Buenaventura, Santa Catalina de Alejandría, La vocación de San Mateo, La Conversión de San Pablo, David con la cabeza de Goliat…_

Una voz diferente le respondió antes de que él dijera nada, se volvió en una sola pieza, el caballero delante de los dos, de Sage y de él, con su sonrisa franca y la mirada nostálgica, la gallardía de los guardianes del templo de los peces… Lugonis, la caballera castaña caía por sobre sus hombros y el halo que le rodeaba derivado de la ligera luz de las teas le otorgaba un título de deidad difícil de describir.

El corintio hizo un gesto a manera de saludo hacia el bello intruso, sus ojos no le perdían de vista mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban reunidos, aquello parecía una reunión mística.

-Bienaventurado, Lugonis Brattahlid de Piscis… -comento con cierta incomodidad, mencionando el sonoro apellido que su compañero prefería olvidar, aunque su lasciva mirada no perdía de vista a aquel hombre, sobre todo no perdía de vista esas largas y bellas piernas y desde luego esos muslos de vértigo que se movían a través de la tela –de algo me he perdido mientras hablaba con Sage.

-Como ya lo ha dicho Lugonis, ha sido en las obras de Caravaggio que hemos constatado que la espada está en Italia, de alguna manera él sabía de su existencia casi divina y la ha plasmado en varias pinturas… algunas páginas de su diario lo constatan, Krest nos ha enviado lo más significativo de ellas…

Extendió la mano para darle el texto a Zakros, parecía que esa noche Sage tenía más de un as bajo la manga, revisó el texto en italiano, conocía el idioma así que no le causaría problemas.

-Entonces, dice que esa espada se encuentra resguardada en el _Palazzo Barberini…_ y desea que la misma sea resguardada en el refugio ¿Cierto? –inspeccionaba la caligrafía preciosista que tenía delante suyo.

-Dices bien caballero de escorpión, es menester que la espada esté aquí, y por ello requiero que tú y Lugonis, que conoce bien la situación, vayan a esa recepción, mantengan los ojos y los oídos abiertos.

_Y tal vez las piernas abiertas… _

-No es necesario, Señor, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto…

Lugonis dio un respingo ante las airadas palabras del octavo guardián y bajó la mirada apenado, detestaba esa forma tan dura de hablar del otro, odiaba que fuese tan artero y cínico, hacía unos minutos se lo comía con la mirada y ahora parecía causarle nauseas su sola presencia.

Zakros dirigió una mirada casi asesina a Sage ante tal declaración, parecía una maldita broma del destino, marchar a una misión justo con Lugonis.

-No se diga más, no tendrás mejor guía que él en Italia, conoce bien el palacio y al igual que yo está enterado de los pormenores que les podrían ayudar.

-No es digno de un caballero dorado ser rebajado a una misión tan simple y ser el segundo al mando… -dijo altaneramente el griego.

-¡Calla esa boca blasfema y obedece! Parten mañana por la noche… ahora bien si no te apetece dímelo ahora y enviaré a alguien más, no eres el segundo al mando, son un equipo ¿Comprendes acaso lo que es equipo?.

-Sí Señor… será como Usted diga.

Zakros hervía de rabia por verse obligado y por tener que aceptar la compañía del otro, Lugonis en cambio parecía dolido, incómodo, nervioso, observaba atento y no perdía detalle.

-Gracias por el vino Zakros, en adelante quiero saber de ti… ¿Queda claro?.

No contestó y simplemente asintió.

Sage salió del templo dejando en las manos de su dueño la pipa que le había quitado, en silencio, todo se había quedado en un silencio embarazoso, si el caballero de Piscis pensó en algún momento que Zakros había olvidado la vieja rencilla entre ellos, en ese instante se daba cuenta que no era así… y debía imaginarlo, una persona tan pasional, tan dominada por sus sentidos como aquel griego endemoniado no olvidaba con facilidad; si pensó que tal vez podría poner punto final a lo que había ocurrido años atrás estaba equivocado.

Dio la vuelta para marcharse a recluir al templo de los peces cuando Zakros moviéndose más rápido que el pensamiento le apresó por la muñeca haciéndolo dar la vuelta, para cerrar con broche de oro lo aprisionó contra una columna.

Cerca… tan cerca del escorpión, en su propio terreno, en su madriguera.

-Tiemblas y no me parece que sea de frío…

-Basta Zakros deja de jugar, ahora suéltame antes de que te intoxiques…

-Sabes bien que eso no sucederá, pedazo de cabrón… ¿Qué le has dicho a Sage? ¿Qué tú y yo necesitábamos un viaje de luna de miel? ¿Qué necesitábamos tal vez un orgasmo veneciano? –siseo cerca del rostro del otro que forcejeaba por soltarse, cuando el otro se pegó lujuriosamente a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir cada músculo Lugonis le lanzó una rosa roja que le hirió levemente la mejilla.

-Suéltame, a menos que quieras marcharte medio envenenado…- le empujó para sacárselo de encima.

-Maricón de mierda… - se limpió las gotas de sangre que escurría con el reverso de la mano – esta vez lo atrapó por ambas muñecas sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza de nueva cuenta contra el pilar azotándolo de forma nada delicada - ¿Sabes? Aún me parece que sigues siendo apetecible… ¿Aún piensas en mí… _lidenskabeling mand…_? – ese era el código entre los dos, maldijo el día en el que el groenlandés le había enseñado esas palabras y él se las había aprendido de memoria.

Lugonis golpeó la rodilla de Zakros con la suya, causándole el suficiente dolor para que lo soltara, le miró indignado.

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?...

-Ja, ahora resulta que el único maricón de este maldito lugar soy yo ¿No? y que todos ustedes y sus divinos y dorados traseros son una cosa dignísima –se llevó la mano a la rodilla para aliviarse a si mismo con un poco de calor – que Afrodita me asista si no es que algo entre tus sacrosantos muslos despertó.

-Estúpido griego…

Alterado el caballero de Piscis se marchó dejándolo vociferando y maldiciendo, y pensar que tendría que convivir con ese hombre mezquino al menos dos semanas, con ese hombre que era puro fuego… y que él mismo había sido incendiado en la pira irresistible que el maldito griego creaba.

-Joder…


	6. Libro VI

LIBRO VI.

Sagramore había tomado el camino de regreso a Grecia en efecto, tal como versaba en la carta de Sage, en el ultimátum, aquella orden le pesaba más que cualquier condena, casi sentía la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, y la sensación de siquiera verse diezmado en su libertad le era mortífera, insoportable.

Sin embargo había tomado el camino panorámico, bajó de la altísima Sierra Nevada, tomó el viejo camino escondido y circundante hacia Granada, sólo por regodearse de sus fechorías, se hizo pasar por un rico turista inglés.

Pensar en su vida sedentaria en el recinto de Capricornio en Atenas le causaba cierta repugnancia, se veía a sí mismo tirado de borracho en un medianamente cómodo sillón engordando como cerdo a tal punto en el que la gordura le estropeara las articulaciones y su Excalibur se convirtiera en algo parecido al golpe de un abrecartas en vez de una poderosa espada.

-Y entonces el flamante caballero de Capricornio tendría que pedir un momento para recuperar el resuello y seguir atacando… de risa a su contrincante…- Se dijo a sí mismo riendo de su propio chiste.

Extrañaría su tan amada tierra, Al-Andalus, los espectaculares amaneceres en el pico más alto donde estaba el refugio de Capricornio, desde donde podía ver el sol despuntar y alumbrar bellamente cada centímetro del árido terreno a veces y nevado otras, ¿Cómo olvidar las gélidas noches de invierno?.

Había dos cosas que mataban al caballero de Capricornio: el frío y la soledad.

-Me cabrea tener tanto puto frío…

A menudo vociferaba su suerte por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido, hubiese sido más atinado dirigirse hacia el puerto de Málaga y de ahí embarcar hacia la Helade sin embargo al ser sus últimos días en la Hispania prefirió alargar el suplicio y aquel viaje, la última marcha antes de acudir al potro, de piernas abiertas y con peso en los pies… alargo un pelín el camino, se encontraba rumbo al puerto de Almería, _Portus Magnus_ como fue bautizado a partir de la ocupación de Publio Cornelio Escipión "El Africano" en la contienda contra los cartagineses.

Total, era cierto que Sage le había pedido que acudiese de inmediato al Santuario en Atenas, pero no le había dicho en cuanto tiempo tenía que llegar, así que dio por sentado que no había límite de tiempo.

Almería seguía ahí tan solemne como siempre con sus imponentes construcciones musulmanas, exquisitas y abigarradas, a veces creía que esto se debía a un miedo impresionante al vacío, así que todo debía estar lleno de colores, mosaicos, formas caprichosas; la caja de la armadura sobre sus hombros empezaba a cansarle, las correas de piel se le incrustaban en la piel de las axilas, era momento de guardar reposo antes de que acabara manco, hizo parada en Guardias Viejas, de lo que fue antes ya no quedaba mucho, del nombre original Baños de Guardias Viejas sólo quedaba el nostálgico recuerdo del siglo I cuando los baños romanos fueron erigidos ahí.

Allá fue a dar, a una casa de hospedaje bastante agradable que contaba con una buena imitación de los viejos baños tan famosos.

-A descansar como Dios manda…

Dejó de lado la caja y la breve bolsa de viaje y se dejó caer en la mullida cama, ciertamente nada le apetecía más que descansar, comer, beber y… aquello también, una de sus manos debajo de la cabeza mientras miraba al techo, la otra avanzó en picada entre sus muslos, sólo comprobaba que seguía ahí, que su hombría aún estaba pegada a su cuerpo, un breve cosquilleo a su tacto le dijo que era necesario aliviar tanta presión.

Pero antes que eso necesitaba un buen plato de habas con jamón…

Camino a Roma…

Lugonis llevaba la vista clavada en el papel que llevaba entre los dedos, había releído la carta una y mil veces, la había retorcido, le había dado mil vueltas cuál si fuese una damisela con el pañuelo en las manos, aunque la noche estaba calma, sentía como si todas las emociones que tenía atoradas en el estómago, la garganta, la lengua, estuvieran creando un remolino en el mar que movía el barco de un lado a otro.

Estaba neurótico… nada podía mover más aquel barco de tres mástiles que habían abordado… había que reconocer que no estaba nada mal, el camarote era espacioso, cómodo e incluso lujoso, el Santuario se había pulido, específicamente Sage, al enviarlos de misión en primera clase, tenían que llevar a cabo la farsa lo mejor posible y desembarcar cuál aristócratas, aunque por supuesto con la cara larga de Zakros y su patanería quién sabe si el cuento les saldría bien.

Releyó la última línea:

"…_encontraré una cura para acabar con el veneno que te corroe desde la sangre, serás un hombre normal otra vez…"_

Cerró los ojos un instante mientras su vista se perdía entre sus manos.

-Normal… ¿Qué es ser normal?.

"_Con afecto, Luko."_

La puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe, de una forma cerril, casi sentía que una horda de bárbaros germanos entraban, se trataba de Zakros con el cuál siempre se podía contar para sobresaltos, cuando observo el rostro del joven rió a carcajadas.

-¡Por Zeus! Casi te orinas encima, ¿Quién esperabas que entrara sino yo, mi envenenado amigo?.

-Idiota…

Le mostró los dientes y cerró la puerta cruzando los brazos en el pecho, recargado con desenfado contra la misma.

Caminó como un felino hacia él, se quedó de pie a un lado de la cama en donde estaba sentado.

-Vale, vale, a ti no te gusta que esté aquí y a mí no me gusta tener que hacer esto contigo, sin embargo no he sido yo quién así lo ha asignado, ha sido el viejo, ahora bien… tenemos dos opciones… -se llevó la mano a la barbilla- lo hacemos cooperativamente o nos matamos en el intento, tú decides.

-¿Estás tomado otra vez?- preguntó inocente en voz baja.

-Mírame… Lugonis… al menos mírame cuando me hables, y no, no estoy tomado, salí a tomar aire – le levantó el rostro por la barbilla observando sus profundos ojos azules.

-No me molesta tu presencia, eres tú el que parece incómodo.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a fingir que somos un matrimonio estable y feliz ¿Te parece?.

-¡Zakros! ¡Todo te lo tomas a juego!.

-Y tú todo tan enserio ¿No?.

Le soltó y se sentó en la cama de enfrente con las piernas en flor de loto, recargó los codos en ellas y cruzó los dedos sosteniendo su propia barbilla encima, le observo analizándolo, desnudándole hasta el alma.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso el caballero de Piscis.

-Como que qué, pues que me haz dicho una mierda de todo esto… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo ese cuento de la espada? Así que empieza a hablar, al fin que tenemos toda la noche, y varios días antes de llegar.

Tragó saliva y suspiró, era cierto, le había dicho poco o casi nada de la misión, salvo que iban a la recepción en Roma, por un momento se sintió menos tenso.

-Los caballeros del templo de los peces pasan un tiempo en Italia, en una región cerca de la Toscana aprendiendo la técnica de la Rosa Sangrienta, es parte del entrenamiento, las mortales rosas blancas se dan ahí, existe un jardín vedado en el cuál estas rosas crecen, y al igual que en el jardín de Piscis, no hay ningún otro ser vivo a su alrededor que no sean estas, pase un tiempo en Italia por ello, tiempo atrás mi maestro me había contado la misma historia de la que Sage te habló, en realidad fue el quien reconoció esa vieja espada tal cuál la habían visto la última vez, la vio en una pintura de un hombre un tanto extraño… Caravaggio.

-Así que unas clases de floricultura en la Toscana te llevaron a ello…

Lugonis ignoró la broma y prosiguió cual si no le hubiese escuchado.

-Sage había estado hablando de ello con Hakurei, y posteriormente con Krest, de alguna manera fue Krest quien consiguió parte del diario de ese hombre, que dicho sea de paso, era considerado como un lunático… yo vi no sólo una pintura sino varias en donde la misma espada aparecía una y otra vez… para su tiempo según sus contemporáneos era un ser que violentaba el decoro y las buenas costumbres…

-Típico…

-Existe incluso una pintura enigmática en la cuál retrata la cabeza de Medusa en un escudo, esa fue una clave… continuó pintando una y otra vez esa espada que le había obsesionado, para entonces ya había causado revuelo dicho objeto, que no sólo el Santuario buscaba, estaba por regresar a Roma después de andar de un lado a otro, misteriosamente pierde el barco en Puerto Ercole y el 18 de julio es encontrado muerto en la playa bajo circunstancias poco esclarecedoras… su diario, que siempre llevaba consigo también desapareció.

-Tal vez se encontró delante de un misterio báquico…

-¡Con un carajo! Todo se te va en chanzas y sexo – le dijo molesto lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Cuando te enojas una pequeña vena en la sien se marca ¿Lo sabías? –contestó apreciativamente el corintio –Bien, entonces de acuerdo a lo que dices, quién sabe por qué medios o cómo él sabía que esa era una espada especial, y dices que le silenciaron…

-No sé exactamente si le silenciaron, sólo digo que murió de una forma extraña, el diario estuvo perdido hasta que Krest dio con él, al parecer un hombre rico lo compró tiempo después, faltaban hojas y justo las hojas faltantes llegaron a Krest, ahí habla a manera de verso, como pudiste ver, de una fuerza extraordinaria que viene desde la época del mito y que ha pasado de mano en mano… él debió ver esa espada al menos una vez para poderla replicar a tal detalle.

-Y ¿Cómo es que esto nos lleva hasta Roma?.

-Un mecenas de importantes artistas habló alguna vez en una borrachera de cierto texto de Caravaggio, sin embargo, él jamás escribió sobre su arte o sobre sus teorías, salvo en su diario… era muy preciso lo que decía, de esa familia poco a poco han muerto los integrantes en circunstancias desconocidas y misteriosas, así que alguien más está detrás de la verdadera historia aparte de nosotros…

-Entonces la espada y el diario deben estar en poder de estos personajes…

-Debe ser…

Suspiró echando el mechón de cabello rubio hacia arriba sólo para que poco después cayera por la frente de nueva cuenta.

-De acuerdo, entonces veremos que cosas interesantes se esconden en el palacio, y dime Lugonis ¿Esta noche si vas a dormir o la vas a pasar en vela? –soltó malicioso el otro mientras se acostaba de lado en la cama que le correspondía, observándolo.

El otro guardó un silencio incómodo.

-No sabía que me observabas.

-¿Y por qué te pones tan nervioso? Sólo fue una pregunta.

-Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus bromas, deja de calentarme las bolas.

-¡Ja! Tú solo te calientas en ese afán tuyo de soledad pero… yo podría calentar tu lecho y tu piel… si quisieras… como antes… cuando…

-¡Cállate! Cabronazo de mierda.

-El corazón se te ha desbocado, tu pulso se aceleró… ¿Será acaso que tu propio cuerpo de traiciona? –siseo malicioso disfrutando del malestar de su compañero- _hetairoi_…

El cabello castaño rojizo del caballero de piscis centelleaba con los últimos rayos del atardecer que entraban por la ventanilla del camarote, sus ojos azules denostaban la ansiedad, el deseo y la tristeza contenida, huyó, como siempre, salió del camarote para tomar aire, el ambiente sofocante con el escorpión lo desquiciaría, pensaba tristemente que o bien acababa en su cama o con las manos retorciéndole el cuello.

_¿Es que nunca lo olvidarás ni nunca me permitirás olvidarlo?_

Se preguntó con las manos sujetas a la boardilla mientras observaba la espuma del mar romper con la proa, todavía llevaba entre sus ropas la carta de Luko, su hermano, la rompió en mil pedazos y la dejó caer al mar, la negrura del mar la engulló lo mismo que la oscuridad de la noche a él mismo.

Pensó en que él ya había tomado su decisión, la de vivir así como un ermitaño, alienado, sin tocar a nadie.

Vio pasear a la gente por el barco, hombres, mujeres, niños, incluso perros, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, algunos le saludaban otros le ignoraban, él se mantenía inamovible.

El viento frío y el fulgor de las estrellas le hizo regresar, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo fuera, probablemente su compañero de armas ya se habría dormido o tal vez había salido para emborracharse y buscar algún amante de ocasión, todo podía suceder con ese hombre.

A paso lento regresó al camarote a travesando el lujoso pasillo, abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró, la única luz que iluminaba era la de su mesita de noche, la lámpara cristalina alumbraba mortecina con una llamarada y proyectaba un poco de luz, se quedó de piedra cuando vio sobre su cama a Zakros dormido entre las sábanas plácidamente boca abajo con el abanico de su rubia melena esparcida sobre su cuerpo y sobre la cama.

-Bastardo…- murmuró fastidiado.

Suspiró y estuvo por levantarlo de los cabellos para echarlo al piso de madera, seguramente la duela le vendría mejor a semejante personaje rastrero, pero antes de cogerle por la dorada cabellera se detuvo y contemplo el perfil perfecto de ese griego que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué te hice Zakros?... ¿Qué te hizo Ilias para convertirte en la furiosa ménade que eres?...

Entendió que ese hombre cruel que tenía delante no era más que el reflejo de una serie de errores e injusticias que habían cometido unos y otros, que Zakros no era más que la cadena fragmentada de un destino echo añicos, quiso volver atrás, quiso pedirle a las Moiras que regresaran el hilo de la madeja para regresar al tiempo en el que eran adolescentes y tomar esta vez la decisión correcta, pero ¿Cuál era la correcta? ¿No dejarlo ir… o ni siquiera haberle abierto las puertas del templo de los peces?.

La cámara privada del templo de los peces guardaba el secreto de dos corazones rotos en medio de un juego despiadado…


	7. Libro VII

LIBRO VII

El agua caía de forma irregular por su cuerpo, las gotas parecían tímidas resbalándose por cada milímetro de piel, el cabello húmedo caía en una cascada desordenada por el rostro que esbozaba una sonrisa complacida, artera.

Empezaba a romper el alba cuando salió del cuarto de baño en silencio, desnudo, secándose con la toalla áspera, grosera, hasta su nariz llegó el olor a sexo disfrazado por un incienso barato de lavanda, de ese que a veces olía más a quemado que a nada, pensó que si tratara de ofrendar a Afrodita con ello seguramente le ofendería.

De pie delante de la cama observó atento, a través de las sábanas podían distinguirse los pezones rosáceos, dulces, erectos contra el fino tejido de la tela, aunque en sueño profundo el cuerpo era traicionero y podía delatar los deseos más profundos, no pudo quedarse quieto con la escena, a penas tocó aquellos botones con la punta de los dedos éstos le respondieron de inmediato, un gemido breve escapó de los labios de la joven de piel bronceada, se revolvió sobre el colchón apretándose contra el cuerpo de la otra joven, la de piel blanca, como por inercia esta separó un poco las piernas al contacto caluroso de la otra, podría jurar que entre los muslos de ella comenzaba a despertar el torrente húmedo que anticipaba el placer.

Se mordió los labios y tuvo ganas de quedarse un poco más en esa habitación de hostal barato, entre sus muslos comenzaba a endurecerse la sarissa presta para alguna gesta heroica o de menos erótica.

Hizo un acto supremo de voluntad, le dio la espalda al bello espectáculo de aquellas dos mujeres en la cama.

-Seré cachazas…- se dijo a sí mismo luchando contra la erección que comenzaba a crecer.

Hubiese sido todo un espectáculo salir a la calle con una pronunciada erección llevando la armadura dorada sobre los hombros.

Sagramore, tomó sus pertenencias y cerró tras de si la humilde puerta de madera, caminó por el mohoso pasillo hasta la salida, los primeros rayos de sol le recibieron, respiró el aire salino del Pireo, el viaje llegaba a su fin y su suerte estaba echada.

Casi se veía con el grillete en el tobillo, ¿Por qué no podía ser un Diógenes moderno y simplemente quedarse sentado en el paraje del camino?.

Resignado echó a andar camino arriba hacia el refugio del Santuario de Atenea, ya había postergado suficiente el desenlace y seguramente el Patriarca no estaría de buen humor después de su tardanza.

Tuvo la buena puntada de detenerse en el mercado para comprar algo que entretuviera el hambre, después de una noche de sexo intenso lo menos que esperaba era poder tener algo en el estómago, iba engullendo a toda prisa una brocheta de cordero exquisitamente asado a las brasas, una vez terminado el primer apilado de cubos de carne y verduras procedió a devorar la segunda brocheta, se pasó a tragos de algo parecido a un ponche más fermentado.

Llegó a la Villa que se encontraba en las faldas del refugio de Atenea, el calor se había convertido de húmedo a árido, le parecía curioso al español que el clima fuese tan cambiante de un paso a otro.

Una presencia tan peculiar como aquella llamaba la atención de cualquiera que se le cruzaba de frente, había que admitir que aquel hombre era una cosa inmaculada en su genotipo y fenotipo, la mayor parte de los habitantes de la Villa estaban acostumbrados a esos excepcionales personajes que provenían del Santuario, sin embargo también les daban cierta seguridad, claro y hacían un poco de la vista gorda el verles de vez en vez rondando por las noches en condiciones más bien dignas de los tracios.

Sagramore se preguntó si no se encontraría con alguna situación incómoda en la región griega debido a la dominación otomana, a pesar de la tensión latente no encontró nada extraordinario.

Poco después el propileo del Santuario estaba en sus narices.

Ya antes, cuando era un adolescente había cruzado esas impresionantes columnas en compañía de su maestro, pero una vez que ambos dejaron Grecia, no volvieron, y aunque el recuerdo no era muy nítido, le parecía que había cambiado poco o casi nada, suspiró profundamente, no pudo evitar pensar en sí mismo como en Alcibíades regresando del ostracismo al que le habían enviado para dirigir la flota ateniense.

-Calor de mierda, me imagino que durante invierno esto debe estar para que se le caigan a cualquiera las bolas congeladas… ahora bien, podéis dejar de seguirme escondido por los rincones me estáis poniendo nerviosillo…

De su poderoso brazo que brillo como una espada de plata salió una ráfaga inofensiva que hizo que el extraño retrocediera de un salto.

-No eres muy educado, pero ahora que lo dices, a ningún varón le ha ocurrido lo que tú dices, claro, hay que ver que métodos usan para que eso no suceda… -le contestó la voz apacible.

-¿Una mujer?... disculpadme, pero lleváis mucho siguiéndome desde la Villa… -observó la siniestra máscara que cubría su rostro, brevemente pasó revista del cuerpo femenino oculto bajo una leve túnica de viajero- ¿Os han enviado por mí?.

-Así es, mi nombre es Aspasia, tú debes ser Sagramore.

-A vuestras ordenes Señora… -una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios de pecado.

-Para con toda esa galantería y sígueme.

-No hay orden que viniendo de vos me atreviese a desobedecer…

Ella bufó y caminó delante de él, por supuesto Sagramore no perdió la oportunidad de observar las nalgas moverse cadenciosamente a su paso mientras subían, se preguntó como se verían esos montículos cabalgando sobre su cadera.

_Esta tía está buenísima ¿Será una… kòre? ¿Una amazona de bronce o de plata?._

Pensó lascivamente mientras lentamente llegaban a los doce templos dorados, desde la explanada podía ver todos las construcciones que habían permanecido inamovibles cientos de años, miles de años, llenos de historias y de caballeros que habían ido y venido antes que él desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Es una vista bella ¿No es así?.

-Lo es… -la mujer digna de altar le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Ahora proseguiremos hasta el templo de Capricornio para que puedas dejar la armadura y proseguir hasta el templo del Patriarca.

-Pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que las mujeres no podemos atravesar los templos de los caballeros dorados?.

-Disculpadme…

-¡Bah! Olvídalo… agradecería que dejases de observarme lascivamente.

Sagramore enrojeció de golpe y sonrió a medias llevándose el cabello negro azabache tras la oreja.

-Sos muy bella y me imagino que debajo de esa horrorosa máscara escondéis una belleza aún más perturbadora.

Aspasia lo ignoró y continuó en silencio por los templos de los santos dorados, Sagramore le siguió observando a discreción y percibiendo con su cosmos cuales estaban ocupados y cuales no; al llegar al templo de la cabra reconoció la vieja escultura de Palas Atenea sosteniendo la espada Excalibur estoicamente, hizo una ligera reverencia y dejó a sus pies la pesada caja de la armadura dorada, misma que a un toque se desprendió de la urna y se transformó en la figura de la cabra sagrada a los pies de la diosa.

Al atravesar Acuario alcanzó a ver de reojo a alguien observando la comitiva entre las columnas, solo un destello rojizo se movió para ocultarse entre las sombras, se preguntaba si sería el caballero de Acuario, al que evidentemente sentía en el Santuario o simplemente se trataba de un sirviente, no podía detectar su cosmos, lo ocultaba o simplemente era inmortal más.

Piscis estaba vacío, sin embargo el aroma de las rosas envolvía todo el lugar, inundaba los sentidos, y para alguien tan poco acostumbrado como él aletargaba todo tipo de reacción.

-Descuida, la esencia de las rosas no te hará daño, no estás acostumbrado y por ello te sientes así.

-Entiendo, y por lo que me decís el resto de vosotros os encontráis acostumbrados.

-En efecto, una vez que termina el templo de los peces el camino que lleva hacia el Templo Sagrado del Papa, es decir la morada del Patriarca, es directo, por ello hay un jardín de rosas sangrientas como puede ver, sin embargo no somos enemigos por lo cuál las rosas nos permitirán el paso hacia allá.

Sagramore no tardó en recordar que estaba por enfrentar a Sage y su furia, le quedaba claro que había tardado mucho más de lo que normalmente hubiese tardado en regresar una vez que recibió la notificación.

_No me voy a acojonar justo ahora…_

-Aspasia, gracias por tu ayuda, ¿Le has encontrado sin problemas? –la voz autoritaria de Sage, como siempre, era para que cualquiera se enderezara, los ojos grises de Sagramore observaron atentos.

-Así es Señor, un caballero dorado puede distinguirse a mil kilómetros a la redonda.

-Muy cierto Aspasia, Sagramore, supongo que ya has tenido el placer de conocer a Aspasia, santo dorado de Géminis y compañera tuya… - la voz de él parecía indicar que no había posibilidad de una negativa.

Aspasia rió con naturalidad, hizo una reverencia y salió dejándolos solos, sabía que Sage estaba furioso con Sagramore, tanto como para hacerlo venir desde España y hacerlo radicar definitivamente en Grecia, alguna vez Ilias le había comentado entre risas que el caballero de Capricornio se había metido en problemas por su múltiples deslices cortesanos.

-Señor…

-¡Señor nada! ¿En dónde demonios te metiste? ¡Desde que te hice llegar la misiva y la recibiste han pasado tres semanas! ¿Me escuchaste?... ¡No una ni dos, tres semanas! –arremetió furioso el antiguo caballero dorado de Cáncer.

-Lo siento Señor, pero considerando que…

-La has armado buena Sagramore, esta vez sí que la has armado buena… ¡Por Zeus Hetaireo!.

El español pensó en sí mismo como Jenofonte enfrentándose a su padre antes de partir con los diez mil, claro que él no partía a ningún lado ni tampoco escribiría un gran periplo, tal vez el periplo de la profunda aburrición que en adelante le embargaría entre esas columnas.

-Lo siento Señor, a partir de que vos me conminó a volver me he puesto en marcha, sin embargo era menester tomar los caminos más ocultos en España por…

-Porque el Santo Oficio te da caza… - acompletó Sage tamborileando con los dedos sobre el descanso del brazo – Has confundido la libertad con el libertinaje, en muchos años que llevo dirigiendo este recinto sagrado, y mira que son muchos más de los que alcanza tu pequeña y viciosa cabeza a imaginar, jamás había existido un caballero de Atenea que mostrara un comportamiento tan licencioso…

-El Santo Oficio es una mierda, con todo respeto, esos desgraciados atormentan a inocentes condenándolos al oprobio, la humillación y el dolor, vos tendréis muchos años caminando en esta Tierra, pero os apuesto que vuestros ojos jamás han contemplado semejante atrocidad…- contestó retándolo y a su defensa también.

-No te atrevas a continuar por ese línea Sagramore, nada disculpa tu comportamiento ignominioso, ¿Me vas a decir ahora que seducir mujeres vírgenes de las cortes por el placer de hacerlo, te ayudaba a salvar cristianos condenados?.

Sagramore sabía perfectamente que aquel tema de su lascivo comportamiento saldría a la luz, sin embargo también era cierto que había salvado a muchos de hogueras y demás atrocidades.

-Desde luego que no… ¡Pero parece importaros más mis asuntos de alcoba que toda esa gente muriendo a manos de tiranos! Nadie de vosotros os habéis parado una sola vez ahí, a nadie de vosotros os importa esa pobre gente… ¡Solo a mí!.

-Tus asuntos de alcoba como los llamas son del dominio público, si no quieres que hable de ellos expuestos como en chisme cortesano debiste ser más prudente, y si no me equivoco esos asuntos de alcoba también te llevaron a más condenas… ¿Dices que nadie se preocupa por tu tierra? Solo tú… ¡Tú! – el patriarca enrojecía cada vez más mientras gritaba- ¡Un arremedo de caballero del tres al cuatro que no es más que un adolescente dominado por sus pasiones! No me vengas ahora con un discurso de paladín de la justicia que no te va, desde luego que tenemos personas del Santuario en España y en muchos lugares del mundo terminando con las atrocidades de los propios hombres y de los dioses, te recuerdo que estamos a expensas de que a algún buen dios se le ocurra invadirnos y hacernos polvo…

-¿Por qué entonces permitisteis que esos hijos de puta cometiesen tantas atrocidades?.- lanzó el caballero de Capricornio.

-Sagramore, si bien es cierto que luchamos por la verdad, por la justicia y por esta Tierra, tampoco podemos interceder al cien por cien sobre las creencias y costumbres de los hombres, no podemos decirles como gobernar, como manejarse, como comportarse, porque seríamos nosotros mismos también unos tiranos.

-¡Yo peleaba solo, no recuerdo que nadie haya peleado conmigo!.

-¡Tú peleaste una guerra que no te correspondía, abusaste de tu cargo, de tu poder y encima de todo te dedicaste a coleccionar vírgenes! Comprenderás que eso no es un comportamiento digno de un caballero de Atenea, de A-T-E-N-E-A, una diosa V-I-R-G-E-N, ¿Recuerdas eso, o es que todo el vino consumido te ha embotado las ideas?.

-Si os parezco tan indigno enviadme de regreso…

-¡Oh no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú te vas a quedar aquí, visto está que no eres un hombre confiable, en vez de doce guerreros dorados, los más poderosos del orbe, tengo un parvulario con doce niños, los más liosos del planeta.

Sage se puso de pie, cuan grande era, a Sagramore le pareció que era incluso más alto que cualquier persona que hubiese visto, él lo contemplaba con una rodilla al piso, se sintió diminuto, los mechones persistentes caían sobre su rostro desencajado.

-Soy inservible para vuestros fines aquí entonces, puedo ser de más utilidad en otro lado.

-Escúchame bien Sagramore de Capricornio, y que te quede claro porque esta será la última vez que hablaré de esto contigo, en adelante vivirás aquí en el templo de la cabra, se acabaron tus desmanes y tus aventuras nocturnas, eres un caballero dorado no un marinero alcoholizado, como tal te comportarás, y más te vale que mantengas los pantalones arriba a menos que quieras que busquemos la manera de volverte un eunuco para que lo que tienes entre las piernas deje de ser un problema… a menos que desees dimitir y abandones la armadura, el Santuario y en cuyo caso tendremos que borrarte las memorias del día de hoy hacia atrás…

Algo en la sentencia de Sage sonaba tan enserio que se sintió azarado, suspiró, sintió el pesar de no volver a ver España, de no volver a la Sierra Nevada que tanto quería, Al Andaluz… tragó saliva y supo que Sage no iba a negociar con él, que lo había traído para encerrarlo en esa jaula de oro, ocupándolo de vez en vez cuando se requiriera… para cortar el queso, para rebanar troncos, tal vez hasta para picar verduras… eso si no había de momento algún enemigo que combatir.

Se sintió inútil, pero por otro lado entendía aquella parte de velar por la Tierra y por Atenea, tema del que se había deslindado un poco.

-No deseo desertar… me juzgáis demasiado duramente…

-Cosechas lo que has sembrado, si quieres respeto y confianza gánatelos.

-Cada día vendré a pediros que me dejéis marchar…

-Cada día te responderé lo mismo… ya te puedes retirar a meditar si es que sabes hacerlo.

Sagramore bajó la vista, se puso en pie y salió de la sala acongojado, si antes pensó que estaba condenado, ahora pensó que estaba jodido, no tardaría en ocultarse el sol, pensó que tal vez podría echar un vistazo ya que hubiese oscurecido por las cercanías, aunque no se atrevía a bajar de nueva cuenta hasta el puerto pensó que la Villa era más accesible.

-Genial, yo aquí encerrado entre cuatro paredes, con Sage dándome a la caza y una tía buenísima que ahora resulta ser mi compañera…

Antes de entrar al tholos de Acuario percibió con más claridad el cosmos de su compañero, lo cuál le indicaba que deseaba ser tomado en cuenta, no como la primera vez que pasó y este se ocultaba, sonrió complacido.

-Salud, caballero de Acuario, este humilde peregrino solita vuestro permiso para entrar.

-Pasa, por favor, bienvenido santo de Capricornio.

Sagramore se quedó de una pieza ante el francés que tenía delante, una escultura bellísima ante sus ojos, su cabello de fuego contrastaba delicioso contra aquellos ojos grises y esa piel de porcelana.

-Gracias, mi nombre es…

-Sagramore, lo sé… -una sonrisa a medias, la clase de sonrisa precavida, más por educación que por otra cosa- mi nombre es Paris, soy el guardián del templo de Acuario.

-Vaya, vaya, os adelantáis a todo vosotros… - no pudo evitar contemplarlo entero, a lo que Paris hizo un gesto de disimulada incomodidad.

-Antes de que trates, lo siento, no estoy interesado en ningún _affaire_ – la sonrisa burlona del francés ante otro caballero más que trataba de hacerle los honores.

-Que pena, sois un hombre muy majo, sin embargo me considero a vuestras ordenes…- Sagramore hizo una reverencia elegante.

-Ya, vale, eso lo he escuchado antes… ¿Tienes hambre?.

-Y… sí, la verdad es que he subido corriendo desde el puerto para recibir la reprimenda de Sage, no he comido más que unas brochetas.

-Quédate a cenar algo entonces, siéntate por favor – le dijo indicándole la modesta mesa en la parte privada del templo de Acuario, Sagramore obedeció observando la cantidad inaudita de libros por doquier.

-Vaya, sois una cosa ¿Eh? majo, cocinas, lees, ¿Qué otras curiosidades hay en este templo? –comento sentándose.

Paris lo miró arqueando una de sus cejas pelirrojas y negó con la cabeza, casi resignado.

-Ya que lo preguntas un caballero con muy mal genio cuando lo joden otros caballeros pretendiendo algo más.

-Joder, por las sandalias de Hermes, que directo.

-¿Vino o zumo de frutas?.

-Vino por favor… ¿Esta noche o mañana?- preguntó Sagramore a juego, sonriendo algo más resignado a su aburrida vida en Grecia.

-Jamás… - respondió Paris riendo.


	8. Libro VIII

LIBRO VIII

Desembarcaron en el puerto de Tarento por la mañana, justo a la hora en la que el sol rompía, el espectáculo era grandilocuente, ambos caballeros dorados llamaban la atención por su aspecto tan curioso, por la presencia que era imposible de ignorar, a pesar de todo Zakros se había comportado y ahora se había convertido en algo parecido a Zakros el Grande, ya que su actitud era la de un aristócrata petulante, como otros tantos, Lugonis por su parte gozaba del espectáculo algo más mesurado.

-A ver si se apuran a bajar el equipaje… Lugonis ¿Estas seguro de que hay una carroza aguardándonos? No me voy a quedar a esperar como cualquier puta a que vengan por nosotros.

-Sí Zakros, el equipaje de hecho ya debe estar en la carroza aguardándonos… es la tercera vez que lo preguntas- contestó divertido Lugonis observando al desconfiado Zakros mirar hacia todos lados en el puerto tirando de la caja de la armadura dorada.

-Menuda broma, ¿Cómo esperan que encontremos nada entre tanto gentío? Me zurro de hambre… el puto saco se me está atorando con la caja de la armadura… y los zapatos me están matando, bendita la hora en la que se te ocurrió disfrazarnos con toda esta cháchara inútil… ¡Por la verga de Zeus!... –maldijo malhumorado el corintio con una retahíla de obscenidades.

-Si no cierras esa boca de bucanero de verdad que no creerán que eres un aristócrata… así que deja de quejarte.

-Claro, claro, seguramente tú debes estar habituado a andar con zapatos de tacón.

-No son zapatos de tacón no exageres… además estabas muy convencido de hacer esto ¿No?.

-¡Joder! Sí, pero no me imaginaba que sería así… además uno no es caballero para andar de pipa y guante y encima de todo cargando la caja de la armadura con esta ropa.

-Si quieres puedes ponerte sandalias y taparrabos.

-De buena gana lo haría y una vez que esté así será más fácil que me la chupes ¿No?.

-Cierra la boca Zakros, ahí está el carruaje… andando.

Lugonis llevó a rastras al rubio, que al primer descuido desató la larga cascada rubia que él había atado con un lazo de seda, su aspecto era elegante pero con el cabello suelto parecía salvaje, exótico, las miradas le seguían allá a donde fuera, las mujeres miraban discretamente, el otro en su malhumor no se daba cuenta, sería la primera vez que no notaba cuando le miraban con interés.

Ambos subieron al espléndido carruaje, deliciosamente tallado en figuras caprichosas y finamente tapizado de piel en su interior, los caballos que lo tiraban eran pura sangre, esplendidas criaturas de pelaje blanco; el corintio no subió hasta que repasó los baúles que llevaban consigo, un tanto apretados dentro de la pequeña cabina con las dos cajas de las armaduras dentro, aunque hubiese sido más fácil atarlas afuera con el resto del equipaje, el neurótico de Zakros se negó, no fuera a ser que se abrieran y mientras andaba el carruaje las piezas quedaran regadas por ahí, cosa improbable, sin embargo Lugonis no quiso discutir más con él, era evidente que estaba de muy mal humor.

Iban tan apretados dentro de la carroza que las dos cajas de la armadura no ayudaban, aquello parecía el carromato de unos gitanos o de algún comerciante llevando las novedades de oriente a algún pueblo polvoso.

-Zakros… quita tu mano de ahí, me estás incomodando.

-¡Coño! ¿Crees que yo voy muy cómodo aquí apretado? No es que quiera manosearte.

-Pues parece que lo vas gozando.

-Lo gozaría si tu boca estuviera entre mis piernas.

-Tú insististe en meter las cajas aquí… - se quejó el castaño frunciendo el ceño- ¡Hazte para allá!.

-¿Y a donde carajo quieres que me haga? Tu pierna está casi encima de las mías.

El corintio pasó el brazo por encima del asiento casi sobre los hombros de Lugonis, al menos de esa forma iban menos apretujados y aunque el guardián de Piscis dio un respingo se quedó quieto agradeciendo en silencio que el otro le hiciera un poco más de espacio entre los tropiezos del camino.

Ambos iban callados contemplando el paisaje cada uno vuelto hacia la ventana que le correspondía, algo más relajados después de una hora de viaje.

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a comer algo? Tengo hambre…

-Italia está dividida en distintos… estados o reinos, justo ahora atravesamos el Reino de Nápoles, vamos a detenernos en Potenza, ahí vamos a parar en alguna posada, comeremos, y descansaremos para continuar a Benevento, luego a Capua…

-Eso se escucha a un viaje largo… insisto tengo hambre –declaró el otro mirando por la ventana.

-No es que podamos teletransportarnos Zakros, no tengo nada que puedas comer, lo siento.

-Ya… ¿Y después de Capua?.

-Entraremos a los Estados Pontificios, hacia Roma.

-Entonces dormiré si no te importa, si encuentras a una bella mujer por el camino me despiertas.

-Lo dudo, ninguna mujer decente estaría paseando sola por estos caminos.

-Perfecto, entonces alguna mujer de moral distraída –comentó en son de chanza el corintio.

-No tienes remedio, algún día eso que tienes entre las piernas y de lo que estás tan orgulloso no te servirá más…

-Ja, ¿Celoso? Pues mientras sirva hay que utilizarlo ¿No? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a aliviar la tensión, no cabemos aquí pero puedes usar mi mano.

-¡Por Atenea! Cierra la boca y duerme.

Lugonis se sonrojó violentamente al imaginar la escena de Zakros manoseando su cuerpo, y no es que no lo deseara, al contrario, pero aquel deseo estaba prohibido, aquel deseo ya una vez estuvo a punto de matarlo, pensó con tristeza que no quería repetir la escena por mucho que le gustara ese hombre.

_Seis años antes…_

Lugonis se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un tronco viejo cubierto por la sombra que le proporcionaban los olivos del inmenso campo, tenía diecisiete años, el libro en sus piernas agitaba sus hojas al compás de Eolo, le gustaba sentarse en ese campo, le relajaba y el olor de los olivos le parecía atractivo, o tal vez le gustaba estar ahí de vez en vez para encontrarlo, para observarlo a detalle… además, él lo sabía, se sentía observado, deseado, y eso parecía gustarle, ser el centro de atención de todos.

Él, que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto de las personas, al trato con los otros, encontraba fascinante a ese joven griego que había llegado un par de años atrás, de Corinto, de donde dicen que la belleza y la pasión son dones recurrentes de sus pobladores, y vaya que en aquel ejemplar ambas cosas estaban contenidas.

Tal vez lo primero que llamó su atención cuando lo vio llegar al Santuario fueron esos ojos fieros, verdes como las esmeraldas, enclavados en un rostro delicioso, como hijo de Afrodita, de piel dorada y exuberante melena rubia, el largo cabello caía lascivamente por su espalda y se mecía con cadencia de acuerdo a los pasos de su dueño, la autosuficiencia con la que se movía hacía inevitable mirarle, la forma en la que sonreía le parecía encantadora, no podía dejar de pensar en la exquisitez de ese cuerpo oculto brevemente por la ropa típicamente griega y al pensar en ello sentía un bochorno innombrable, los miembros se le entumecían y otra cosa entre sus piernas cobraba vida, ¿Para que negarlo? A él le gustaban los hombres, sólo ellos podían despertarle un instinto sexual, aunque no estaba seguro de que exactamente era el instinto sexual, sí estaba seguro de que le excitaban mucho más allá de lo confesable, las mujeres nunca habían despertado ese deseo en él.

Y precisamente él que tenía prohibido acercarse a nadie sentía todo aquello, estaba destinado a morir solo, el veneno que lo corroía era tan mortífero que cualquiera sucumbiría al primer toque, así cómo el se había convertido en caballero dorado matando a su propio maestro, él estaba destinado a la eterna soledad hasta que llegase el momento de pasar la estafeta al siguiente caballero de Piscis, de la misma manera…

Y así había sido hasta ese tiempo… hasta que Zakros de Escorpión se había acercado de buenas a primeras a él, por alguna razón que después el mismo caballero de escorpión le explicó, el veneno no era tan mortífero para él, aprovechado de eso se había acercado cada día un poco más, cada semana, cada mes…

-¿Otra vez aquí solo?.

-Mmmh… estaba leyendo, no quería estar recluido en el templo de los peces…- dijo distraídamente el joven castaño cubriéndose un poco el sol de los ojos con la mano para poder observar a su interlocutor.

-Parecías perdido en tus pensamientos…

-¿Me observabas?- preguntó alarmado.

-Ya ves, no eres el único que observa aquí…- sonrió Zakros observando a detalle el rostro de Lugonis, era tan cristalino en cuanto a sus emociones, se sentó a su lado en el viejo tronco.

Automáticamente el caballero de piscis se replegó hacia un lado al sentir el tacto del otro.

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-¿Por qué? Ya sabes que tu veneno a mí no me afecta como al resto, por mis venas también corre veneno… - Zakros analizaba las reacciones del otro, los caballeros de la octava casa tenían los sentidos sumamente desarrollados, podían percibir los cambios de temperatura en los otros, el olor de la piel, la adrenalina y los más atentos incluso los latidos del corazón, el pulso, tal era el caso de Zakros, para él todos eran libros abiertos, sabía cuando estaban trémulos, cuando estaban taciturnos… el pulso de Lugonis se agitaba, notaba que el olor de su piel cambiaba.

-El veneno que tienes es menos…

-Shhh… ¿Por qué siempre estás histérico por eso?...- sus dedos acariciaban el rostro del castaño, poco a poco acortaba la distancia entre los dos, los labios de Zakros estaban tan cerca que el otro sentía la respiración contra sí.

-Deja de jugar Zakros… ahora que lo dices… no vaya a ser que tu amigo te vea por aquí…- dijo cortante Lugonis alejándose.

-Ja, ¿Ilias?... sólo somos amigos.

-No me interesa que sean… me voy…

Tomó el libro y huyó lo más aprisa que pudo hecho un mar de emociones, corrió hasta su templo para recluirse ahí, se recargó contra una columna y se deslizó hasta el piso, aún apretaba el libro contra sí, se maldijo por caer en los juegos del otro, se maldijo por no poder corresponderle, se maldijo por ser tan cobarde y tan poco egoísta.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, tal vez pasaron horas, tal vez minutos, ahí sentado pensativo en las baldosas del templo parecía desvalido.

El sol ya se había puesto, había escuchado a sus compañeros subir al gran comedor y luego bajar, unas pisadas se acercaron hasta él.

-Pero que descaro, adentrarse hasta el templo de los peces sin siquiera anunciarse…- se puso en pie molesto.

-Encendí mi cosmos para anunciar mi llegada pero no has respondido.

-Zakros, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-No te vi desde la tarde… así que vine a ver si estabas retozando entre tus rosas, o tal vez llevando acabo el ritual de fertilidad –ronroneo en penumbras.

-Idiota, seguramente… -se rió.

El escorpión se acercó lentamente a su compañero, previendo que fuese a escapar como Dafne de Apolo lanzó algunas ondas restrictivas a discreción, Lugonis enrojecía cada centímetro que el otro avanzaba, hasta que chocó con la columna a su espalda, Zakros le cerró el paso con ambos brazos, lo tenía tan cerca… sus respiración contra su piel, su cuerpo recargado en el suyo, aquel momento fue el más erótico hasta entonces para Lugonis, cuando quiso escapar notó que estaba mareado así que se quedó ahí quieto.

-¿Por qué huyes?.

-Ya sabes que no.

-No me sucede nada con tu veneno.

-Basta Zakros, deja de jugar…

-Yo no estoy jugando… voy muy enserio… me observas a escondidas, me sigues a hurtadillas… ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?...

-Estás loco, claro que no… -sintió la tibieza húmeda de la lengua del escorpión tocando sus labios, observándolo con aquellas esmeraldas taladrantes.

-¿Te gusto?... tú a mí me gustas mucho… ¿No lo sabías?.

-Zakros… ya deja de jugar… por favor… -suplicó.

Sus labios acariciaron los de Lugonis, lentamente primero, más apasionado después, atrapado como estaba el otro entre la columna y su cuerpo no tenía escapatoria, tampoco quería tenerla, se entregó a ese beso en las brasas del deseo que le causaba ese griego, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía vértigo.

El brazo de Zakros abrazó la cintura de su compañero y lo apretó contra él mientras reconocía a cada roce, a cada toque al caballero de Piscis.

-Dime Lugonis… ¿Cómo dicen en tu idioma "hombre apasionado"?.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó sonrojado y respirando entrecortado - _lidenskabeling mand…_

-Tú eres un _lidenskabeling mand…_

-No Zakros…el veneno…

-Ya te dije que no me sucede nada con eso…

-Yo no puedo… no debo… te puede suceder algo y no me lo podría perdonar…

-Nada me va a suceder…

Zakros tiró de su mano y se lo llevó a regañadientes a la cámara privada de Piscis, como había de esperarlo todo estaba impregnado de ese olor dulzón de las rosas, la cama escueta ahí, invitándolos a pasar, aunque Lugonis se resistía y tiraba de él para sacarlo de sus aposentos el otro se negó.

Entre besos, abrazos, ropa que caía a sus pies, acabaron sobre el colchón acariciándose, sintiendo, dejándose llevar, jadeando.

-Me gustas mucho Zakros… pero no puedo…

-Entonces lo hago yo… por Afrodita Pandemós que no me voy a quedar así.

-No, la sangre en tu cuerpo te pondría mal…

-Entonces hazlo… házmelo…- le rogó Zakros acostado en la cama, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y el otro entre ellas – el arco está tenso, yo puedo aliviar esa tensión.

Lugonis enrojeció por completo observando al otro reírse, Zakros parecía no conocer la vergüenza ni el decoro, ahí estaba desnudo, abierto de piernas y tan campechano como siempre.

-Es lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que no, solo que… -se mordió los labios y bajo la mirada, hasta ese momento aquello fue lo único decoroso que le vio hacer en mucho tiempo- nunca lo he hecho… quiero decir, nunca he estado con un hombre… -le sonrió y acarició la lozanía de esas mejillas encendidas por el deseo, le parecía que Lugonis poseía una belleza digna de los dioses y tal parecía que no era conciente de ello.

Lo cubrió con su cuerpo lentamente, el cuerpo que se había entretenido antes explorando, sus labios nuevamente se encontraron en un embate mucho más violento, más pasional, un ligero gemido de dolor, las uñas del escorpión se incrustaban sobre la espalda del otro que jadeaba a cada centímetro avanzado, una vez derribada la muralla e invadida la ciudadela el dolor amainó para dar rienda suelta al placer intenso, al éxtasis…

Torpemente descubrían su propia sexualidad en aquella iniciación homoerótica.

Lugonis no quiso ir más allá de lo mucho que había avanzado esa noche, fue conciente de que aquello que hacían , además de estar prohibido, era peligrosísimo, sobre todo para el corintio que aunque era verdad que su cuerpo también estaba envenenado, no a esos grados, cuando sintió la oleada de calor creciendo por su vientre y apunto de estallar salió del cuerpo del griego.

-Maldita sea Lugonis… ¿Qué sucede? No soy ninguna mujerzuela, no voy a acabar encinta… -comento airadamente debajo de él.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo… me conformo con que lo hayas disfrutado…

-¿De qué hablas?... no me digas que te vas a quedar así…

-Cualquier fluido mío te puede enfermar… eso incluye el semen, el semen dentro de tu cuerpo te lastimará… -comentó apenado.

-Pues bien… no me vas a hacer esto…

Zakros lo atrajo hacia si nuevamente besándolo con arrojo mientras una de sus manos acunaba su sexo completamente erecto, lo acarició, lo apretó, no tardó mucho en lograr que el otro jadeara y finalmente estallara entre sus dedos.

El corintio dormía profundamente, sobre su cama, desnudo, su cabello rubio parecía arroparlo, Lugonis observaba atento el espectáculo de ese hombre ahí, con él, tal vez para Zakros había sido cosa de nada entregarle su virginidad, para él había sido más que eso, le había dado la oportunidad de sentirse vivo, acompañado, deseado, y apreciaba eso.

Esa noche durmió como ninguna otra.

Sin embargo, al despertar, cuando se fijó en el cuerpo postrado del otro entendió por qué era un peligro.

Ahí donde se había derramado su semen la piel estaba enrojecida violentamente, los muslos del escorpión parecían lastimados a latigazos, incluso el vientre parecía también quemado, Lugonis se aterró, revisó su pulso, verificó que no tuviese fiebre.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué haces?.- los ojos verdes le devolvieron una mirada somnolienta.

-Tu piel… te lo dije…

El otro se asustó de verle tan alterado, se sentó lo mejor que pudo, le dolía lo indecible, se sentía como si de golpe le hubieran dejado ir una estaca hasta la garganta.

-¿De qué hablas…? Tranquilízate.

-Tienes quemaduras… -dijo señalándole.

Zakros observo la enrojecida piel, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, acomodó los cabellos rebeldes castaños de Lugonis y le sonrió divertido.

-Por las bolas de Heracles, no pasa nada, es una ligera irritación, no me estoy muriendo ni mucho menos, ahora quita esa cara y ven aquí… el sólo verte desnudo ha hecho que algo entre mis piernas despierte… - lo jaló por el cuello y lo acostó de nuevo en la cama.

_En la actualidad_

Potenza era una ciudad antiquísima, a palabras de Zakros cuando se detuvieron a leer una vieja placa conmemorativa…

-Versa aquí que la ciudad apoyo a los enemigos de Roma, a los cartaginenses… desde entonces Sage comandaba las fuerzas de Atenea…

-Zakros… deja de decir estupideces…

-¡Ja!... todo te lo tomas a la tremenda, ahora que hemos llegado… Disculpadme, es menester que haga algo con mi muy ruidoso estómago… ¡Salve, Lugonis!.

Tal parecía que nada o casi nada mermaba el animo del caballero dorado de escorpión que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer una pulla o en su defecto sacar de quicio al resto, el corintio hizo una reverencia y caminó por las enredadas calles hasta perderse de la vista del caballero de Piscis, no le detuvo, le dejo marchar, estaba también cansado como para ir tras él esa tarde.

Aquello de vivir simbióticamente no le pegaba del todo.

Por la mañana Zakros fue el primero en levantarse, y el primero en usar el cuarto de baño, lo supo porque como siempre al otro no le importó dejar abierta la puerta, incluso tampoco le importó salir desnudo, pararse aún escurriendo a un lado de su cama y mostrar su espectacular cuerpo sin decoro alguno.

-¿Te vas a levantar o no? Ni hablar de que tengamos otro episodio de ayuno… - con las manos en jarras sobre las caderas.

-¡Por las barbas de Zeus! ¿No te piensas vestir?... – la mirada del castaño no pudo evitar posarse en su sexo en reposo entre sus muslos que tenía tan a la mano.

-Claro, claro… para todos ustedes bola de zorras mojigatas el cuerpo es algo que debe ocultarse ¿No?... ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Pecado?... pffff…

-Ya, bueno… es que a ti parece darte igual salir corriendo por los doce templos así…

-Y ¿Qué más da? Como si no tuviesen lo mismo que yo… - se dirigió hacia la ventana así desnudo, vestido únicamente por su piel y su cabello dorado, abrió agitado las cortinas, el sol entró por la habitación dañando los ojos de Lugonis.

-Vale, vale no hay necesidad de eso… quítate de la ventana todo mundo te va a ver.

-¿Ya viste allá afuera? ¿Ves todas esas esculturas que decoran la ciudad? ¡Son desnudos! D-e-s-n-u-d-o-s… y nadie va por la calle escandalizándose de esos cuerpos de mármol ¿O sí?... como si nadie hubiese visto unos senos en su vida…

Una almohada finalizó el discurso del desnudo que tan bien conocía, lo había visto defender su derecho de andar desnudo o entrenar con minúsculas ropas ante sus compañeros, ante Sage y ante cualquiera que siquiera le dirigiera una mirada de desaprobación, así era Zakros.

-¡Pedazo de cabrón!..

Lugonis cerró la puerta de madera y preparó el agua para darse un baño, se rió animado al escuchar las maldiciones del otro.

No les había tomado tanto tiempo llegar hasta Roma como habían previsto, o al menos no tantos días; habían llegado al _Palazzo Barberini _por la tarde, era indudable la mano de Bernini en la fachada, hasta los remotos templos dorados en Atenas escuchaban de ese gran artista, y por supuesto con la ayuda de amigos influyentes se podía estar al tanto.

El palacio comenzaba a cobrar vida a esas horas, su carruaje no era el único apostado en el pórtico de entrada, más carruajes y más lujosos iban y venían, la recepción se llevaría a cabo en dos días, así que tenían el tiempo contado para cazar todo lo necesario e infiltrarse y conseguir la espada sagrada antes de que los enemigos diesen con ella.

-Bien… ahora vamos a contratiempo Maese Lugonis…

-Zakros… para con eso… tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar al sótano, así que aprovecharemos la distracción de la recepción… de esa manera… - un silencio sepulcral y el viento ligero que se coló por la portezuela abierta de par en par- ¿Zakros?.

El caballero de escorpión se había bajado cuan veloz era del carruaje para saludar a Mademoiselle de Blois, intima amiga de aquel caballero, que dicho sea de paso no eran conocidas exactamente en que turbias circunstancias se habían hecho amigos, el corintio besaba la delicada y blanquísima mano de tan bella mujer, que aunque entrada en años seguía siendo lozana y perfecta, con una sonrisa cautivadora, entendía bien porque las mujeres y aún los hombres caían rendidos a los pies del escorpión, esas formas y esa mirada no eran comunes, a paso lento bajó del carruaje y se acercó hasta donde hablaban animadamente, antes dio las instrucciones precisas en italiano para que llevasen sus pertenencias al interior del palacio, hacia las habitaciones que les correspondían.

-Señora, permítame introducir a Maese Lugonis Brattahlid… -dijo señalándolo respetuosamente a lo que el caballero de Piscis rápidamente tomó la mano de la mujer para besarle.

-A vuestras órdenes señora…

-Vaya, vaya, aquel lejano y escondido Santuario suyo esconde joyas exquisitas, tienen mucho que contarme y yo otro tanto que decirles… - la mujer les sonrió a ambos cerrándole un ojo a Lugonis y tomándole del brazo para que le acompañase al interior del palacio, a lo que Zakros sonrió complacido, casi con burla, sabía perfectamente que de Lugonis no iba a conseguir nada de lo que ella buscaba, ni una erección a medias, las mujeres no era lo suyo.

-Maese Brattahlid estará encantado señora…

-¿En serio? Perfecto… entonces no se diga más…

La mirada asesina del doceavo caballero no se hizo esperar y una maldición en aquel idioma suyo gutural que Zakros no alcanzaba a entender.


	9. Libro IX

LIBRO IX

El día previo a la recepción Zakros se encargó de obtener toda la información posible de Mademoiselle de Blois mientras Lugonis a su vez se daba a la tarea de buscar los posibles pasadizos y la entrada principal hacia el sótano del palacio.

-Bien sabe Usted Señora mía que estos tiempos son tiempos peligrosos… no debería de viajar tan sola – intervino el caballero de Escorpión galante como siempre.

-Jajaja, a menos claro que tú decidieses viajar conmigo, tal vez te parezca una diligencia aburrida…

-Por supuesto que no, a su lado nada es aburrido…

-Adulador, si no te conociera Zakros Oraios, si no supiera que eres un embustero hábil casi podría caer rendida a tus encantos, tal como versa Oraios…

-Me halaga Señora, sin embargo me preocupa, que como lo hemos hablado el mundo está cambiando…

-Así es mi bello griego, antes de los hechos que te describí en mi última carta hubo un fortísimo terremoto en China, en Gansu, me parece que de esto tenían conocimiento en el Santuario ¿No es así? de otra forma no hubiese enviado a los caballeros dorados a indagar…

-Está Usted muy bien enterada… ahora… si me lo permite hay algo que me inquieta desde su última carta, menciona la última refriega de España y la Armada Británica… ¿Por qué tanto interés por Sicilia…? ¿Qué podría haber de valor ahí que no sea una tierra yerma?.

Sabía perfectamente que en todo ese juego discursivo lo que le interesaba era saber si aquel conflicto se había dado precisamente por tratar de recuperar algún objeto valioso, sospechaba que la espada que buscaban precisamente se encontraba oculta en Sicilia, sabía bien que España no se había decidido a tratar de hacerse de la isla de no ser porque algo interesante había ahí.

Acabó por beberse lo que quedaba en su copa, el vino italiano tenía un gusto sobrio, delicado, pero el prefería más el vino sin aguar griego, se puso de pie detrás de la bella mujer, desde esa posición contemplaba el prometedor escote y los senos rosados de ella, sus dedos acariciaban sus hombros con presteza.

-Dicen que sí, que la Corona española trataba de recuperar un viejo tesoro de Granada, de qué era no estoy segura… por Dios Zakros, esos dedos tuyos… - dijo regodeándose en el tacto del corintio volviéndose hacia él.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué podría ser eso…? – susurró agachándose hasta su oído, tocando con sus labios la suave piel.

-No lo sé Zakros… tal vez un objeto…

-¿Y sabe si ese objeto fue recuperado… Mademoiselle?- los labios casi por la curva del cuello, podía notar el olor dulzón de su perfume floral y el pulso que se iba acelerando.

-No… nada pudieron sacar de esa isla…

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta en la puerta, ambos se volvieron, el corintio se incorporó no sin antes tocar el grácil cuello de la mujer con la punta de los dedos, ésta se rió nerviosa y visiblemente sonrojada.

Lugonis le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria entrando al refinado salón en el que se encontraban, rodeados de piezas caras y pinturas.

-Lamento interrumpirles…

-¡Oh, no! No interrumpe nada Señor Brattahlid, charlábamos acerca de algunas gestas nada heroicas, por favor, si gusta acompañarnos… - recuperó el aliento y elegantemente sacó un abanico de fina seda para hacerse un poco de aire.

-Muchas gracias, sin embargo debo declinar la propuesta, algunos asuntos mas triviales me harán arrebatar al Señor Oraios de su lado…

-¿Y ese asunto no puede esperar? Pensarán que no tenemos modales… -dijo divertido el escorpión.

-Lamento mucho que no pueda esperar, han traído ya los trajes para mañana por la noche y es menester que se hagan los últimos ajustes –contestó cortante Lugonis con aquellos ojos azules taladrantes.

-No se diga más, no deseo ser yo la culpable de que no estén a la altura… por favor Zakros, es importante, supongo que los veré para la cena de esta noche.

-Por supuesto Señora, jamás osaríamos perdernos de vuestra grata compañía.

-Siendo así, me disculpo, Señora mía… - se inclino sobre el asiento de ella para besar su mano.

Ambos salieron del salón y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, Lugonis de mal talante casi corría sin esperar al otro.

-Lugonis, parece que estás por perderte las Panateneas…

-Muy gracioso Zakros, mientras te divertías organizando un simposio conseguí algunas cosas que me gustaría que vieras.

-¿Estas celoso? ¿De una mujer? ¡Ah, mi dulce y envenenado Lugonis! ¡Ja!.

-Idiota.

-Vale, vale, deja ya de correr, también he obtenido algunos datos interesantes antes de lanzarnos a la búsqueda de aquello.

El caballero de Piscis le miró con recelo y en silencio se dirigió a su habitación, que era la contigua de la de Zakros, al entrar cerró la puerta cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie más en el largo pasillo alfombrado.

Sobre la mesa tenía algunos libros y unos viejos planos extendidos, así como una libreta con anotaciones, ciertamente no había perdido el tiempo.

El groenlandés se inclinó sobre los planos y los extendió en la mesa con la ayuda de algunos pisapapeles de mármol de forma que pudiera mostrarle a Zakros la planta del palacio y la planta de las galeras inferiores, escuchó el inconfundible roce de las sedas de la ropa del otro al acercarse hacia la mesa, por lo que supo que tenía su atención.

-Observa estos planos, los he tomado de la biblioteca, de la colección privada, por lo que imaginarás que no tenía acceso libre, sin embargo en una pequeña distracción con una doncella desmayada a la que apenas toqué pude introducirme el tiempo suficiente… si te das cuenta…aquí…

El griego se colocó detrás de él inclinándose en la misma posición sobre el cuerpo del joven castaño, algunos mechones de la rebelde cabellera rubia caían sobre el otro, su mano alisó una parte del plano que en el sobresalto de Lugonis se había arrugado, tocando a penas los dedos de su compañero.

-¿Aquí…?.

-Eeesta es la planta… la planta baja… no hay conexión entre esta planta… -trataba de controlarse pero la cercanía de Zakros se lo impedía.

-Es lo que veo… no hay ninguna puerta… excepto… - su mano tomó la de Lugonis, señaló con su dedo índice hacia la parte exacta en donde se tocaba la escalera de las galeras internas y la planta baja – por esta parte, aquí debe haber un pasadizo…

-Hace un rato a media tarde fui hasta esa parte… hay un… un… muro… una pintura con algunas cortinas de… ciertopelo… ¡No!... de terciopelo… - enrojeció como un adolescente y se odió aún más por caer en el juego del otro que se reía cerca de su cuello.

-¿Y qué más…?.

-Zakros basta… hueles a perfume, a su perfume… hazme el favor de quitarte de encima – tomó lo poco que le quedaban de fuerzas antes de rogarle que se lo hiciera sobre la jodida mesa encima de los planos, lo empujó de un codazo en las costillas y se zafó de su agarre.

El corintio le miró con aquellas esmeraldas, con una sonrisa lúdica en los labios, se sintió más estúpido aún, bajó la vista.

_Deja de mirarle como un Adonis… deja de mirarle…_

Se reprimió, en ese incómodo silencio observó los trajes que en efecto estaban encima de la cama.

Zakros a su vez pensaba para sí que incluso ahora después de todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos, a pesar del rencor y del dolor, hubiese estado dispuesto a seguirle hasta sus últimas consecuencias, pero lo único que obtenía de él era silencio y rechazo.

-En verdad han traído los trajes, el tuyo está ahí… el negro con el verde te irá bien, ahí también está el antifaz.

-De acuerdo… entonces me lo probaré en mi habitación ya que si lo hago aquí te orinarás encima – comentó con crueldad tomando el traje y el antifaz, ya en la puerta se volvió a penas – debe haber una puerta escondida, de alguna manera deben conectarse esas escaleras… lo averiguaré.

En efecto Zakros había cumplido su palabra, aquella noche no se dejó ver durante la cena, así que Lugonis tapando su ausencia se quedó a hacer sobremesa con los anfitriones y con Mademoiselle de Blois, disculpó al caballero disfrazado de aristócrata indicando que se encontraba algo indispuesto debido a una fuerte jaqueca por lo cuál había decidido descansar para estar en perfectas condiciones durante la recepción.

Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, si realmente trataba de averiguar dónde estaría la puerta o más bien se había escapado del palacio para irse a buscar juerga en la ciudad, con él cualquier cosa podía suceder, lo cierto es que estaba más cómodo sin tener que verle después del penoso episodio en su habitación, primero lo había hecho ver como un efebo loco por él y después como un total imbécil.

En momentos como esos odiaba tener que estar con él, ¿Por qué Zakros tenía un carácter tan irascible? Tal vez justo eso era lo que más le gustaba de ese hombre corintio.

La velada terminó con una serie de chismes palaciegos que nada tenían que ver con la misión o con la información que requerían hasta que precisamente Mademoiselle de Blois comentó que hacia unas semanas la guardia estaba especialmente hostil respecto a los huéspedes en el palacio ya que resguardaban algún objeto que devolvían al palacio, lo cuál le hizo pensar que Zakros tenía razón, que muy probablemente la espada no estaba en Roma sino en Sicilia y después de la gresca ahí la llevaron de regreso al palacio, con el mecenas al que pertenecía, había infravalorado al griego.

Suspiró y se disculpó para retirarse a su habitación, subió las escaleras de mármol blanco a paso lento, al llegar al infinito pasillo alfombrado sus pasos se amortiguaron, todo era silencio salvo las risillas que aún se escuchaban en el comedor en la planta baja.

Se detuvo un momento delante de las puertas de hoja doble que custodiaban la habitación de Zakros, tomó aire y tocó suavemente.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Oye, Zakros… ¿Duermes?... Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Sabes?...

Silencio.

-Zakros, por favor…

Aguzó el oído cerca de la puerta sin escuchar nada, así que se aventuró a abrir lentamente, esperaba escuchar los gritos de loca ménade del otro, pero no hubo gritos tampoco, todo estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz que entraba por el magnifico balcón, Zakros no estaba en la habitación, todo parecía en orden, la ropa de la recepción estaba sobre la cama y su armadura dorada estaba a un lado pulcramente colocada, lo que le hizo pensar que pensaba regresar, dondequiera que estuviese.

Suspiró deseando que Atenea le guardara con bien, salió por donde había entrado cerrando las puertas y fue a paso cansado a la habitación contigua, aún acostado en la cama continuo atento para escuchar si él volvía, pero hasta que cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo no le escuchó ni le sintió volver.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana le descubrieron en la cama, había dormido bastante por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir, Apolo había hecho andar su carro de fuego y alumbraba maravillosamente, se estiró perezosamente con la enredadera color castaño cobrizo que era su cabello, se alisó lo suficiente con los dedos, olisqueo el ambiente, olía a café recién hecho, tostadas, salchichas y demás delicias, aquello le recordó que tenía hambre, el estómago protestó, en su mesa estaba puesto el desayuno, aún así antes de sentarse a comer nada se levantó para ver si el escorpión ya estaba de pie, sin embargo nuevamente su esfuerzo fue infructuoso, la habitación estaba vacía, ni siquiera había dormido ahí, todo parecía idéntico a la noche anterior.

-Hijo de puta…

Murmuró y maldijo en groenlandés y danés indistintamente.

Aquel hombre sí que se lo estaba pasando pipa, lo imaginó tirado en algún sucio hotel con alguna mujerzuela o peor aún con algún hombre de mala reputación, se odió a sí mismo por preocuparse.

Así que se dispuso a desayunar solo bufando su molestia.

Aunque conforme fue pasando el día se puso más histérico al darse cuenta de que Zakros no aparecía por ningún lugar, llegó el almuerzo, la comida, la sobremesa, el paseo por los jardines… no había rastros de él por ninguna parte y por lo que veía no era el único que no lo había visto, su glamorosa y sensual amiga tampoco lo había visto así que se le adhirió a él, se vio a si mismo como a Teseo rescatando a Ariadna para después abandonarle en la isla, la única diferencia era que él no había salido bien librado del laberinto y tampoco quería echarle mano a esa Ariadna.

El rostro desencajado, el cabello revuelto, seguramente era todo menos Teseo, tal vez Andrómaca ante la trasgresión de Héctor, las horas comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad sin que el otro volviese la situación ya no era graciosa, no sabía por donde empezar a buscarlo y por más que elevó a discreción sus cosmos para buscarlo obtuvo el mismo resultado: nada.

Llegó la noche, así que para evitar más preguntas incómodas y estarse retorciendo la ropa se vistió, la ropa de finísima confección le venía bien, pero eso era lo de menos, no estaba de humor para congraciarse de su aspecto, abotonó el chaleco y se puso el saco encima, después el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, casi parecía otro, debía continuar con la misión con Zakros o sin él, dondequiera que se hubiese metido.

Cuando bajó las escaleras de mármol blanco las miradas se posaron en él, le hubiese gustado estar con el caballero de Escorpión que sabía mejor que él apañárselas para gozar ser el centro de atención, incomodo se recluyó en un rincón con una pose estúpida, llevaba una copa de vino en la mano mientras todos reían y se divertían, algunos bailaban animadamente al son de la música, con aquellas formas distinguidas y pasos calculados que él no se había esforzado en aprender.

Estaba por dirigirse discretamente hacia la pintura que sellaba el posible pasadizo cuando vio por la puerta principal entrar a un joven apuesto, alto, bellamente esculpido, de anchas espaldas y cintura estrecha, vestía de negro y llevaba a juego con el traje un chaleco brocado en verde esmeralda como sus relampagueantes ojos, la melena rubia le delataba, todos se volvían por igual a su paso mientras saludaba a unos y otras, el antifaz dorado le daba un aspecto seductor imposible de ignorar, eclipsaba la reunión por sí solo.

Se acercó hasta él a paso seguro.

Le temblaban las rodillas, Zakros también estaba inquieto, sabía que le iban a recibir a gritos.

-Lugonis… estás muy bello esta noche…- una profunda reverencia delante de él.

-¿A dónde carajo te metiste? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Todos aquí estaban preguntando por ti…

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?.

-Por supuesto que sí ¡Animal! – siseó.

-Estoy bien… anda quita esa cara, te ves mejor si sonríes, además… he logrado encontrar la entrada… sin embargo no me ha sido posible salir de inmediato, no es que pudiera aguijonear a todos allá abajo, así que para no llamar la atención me he quedado escondido… - dijo en voz baja tomándolo del brazo antes de que saliera huyendo.

-Vaya, vaya, Zakros, creímos que ya no te veríamos esta noche…- Mademoiselle de Blois había dado con los dos y se había acercado engalanada en su magnifico vestido azul portando su no menos ostentoso antifaz – no pensaran bailar entre ustedes ¿Verdad? Sería muy aburrido…

-Por supuesto que no Señora, si me lo permite, concédame esta pieza…- terció Zakros rescatando a Lugonis que se había quedado mudo en su rabieta.

Se fueron animados a bailar, el ver cómo el griego tomaba con presteza la diminuta cintura de aquella mujer no hizo más que encolerizarlo aún más, muerto de celos fue a sacar a bailar a la primer mujer que se encontró por ahí, fingiendo que todo estaba bien aunque por dentro estaba hecho una furia, afortunadamente portaba guantes, ya que de otra manera habría sido imposible tocar a nadie.

Bebieron y bailaron, bailaron y bebieron, echándose miradas de desafío el uno al otro, la noche era larga y tendrían que esperar hasta la madrugada para entrar al pasadizo sin ser descubiertos, cansado, confuso, un poco mareado y bastante desmoralizado abandonó a su compañera de baile y se escondió en cuanto pudo en su habitación, se deshizo del antifaz, aún empuñando una copa de vino, apuró el contenido granate en la garganta asomado en el balcón privado, podía ver la luz de las velas decorando los jardines, a los jóvenes amantes corriendo y divirtiéndose, aquella noche todo conspiraba en su contra.

Se lavó la cara con agua perfumada y se deshizo de toda la parafernalia que traía encima, se tiró sobre la acogedora cama encontrando reconfortante el abrazo del colchón a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y rendido el sueño lo fue invadiendo, el murmullo de la algarabía abajo a penas le llegaba a los oídos.

Horas después abrieron las puertas de madera, en silencio, a paso suave, la figura se deslizó hasta el interior de la habitación, se sentó en el cómodo sillón que estaba a un costado de la cama.

Zakros vestía únicamente una larga bata de seda, cómodamente recargado en el respaldo con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, la bata se abría dejando ver la perfección de sus músculos, el dibujo exacto de sus muslos, iba desnudo debajo de ese suspiro de tela, el pecho que respiraba acompasadamente mientras sus ojos felinos no perdían de vista al hombre dormido en la cama, se mordió los labios y contuvo el impulso de atacarlo, había bebido es cierto, pero no tanto como para que sirviese de pueril pretexto.

-Yo habría hecho hasta lo imposible por ti…- murmuró en voz a penas audible –Primero tú… luego Aspasia… entre ambos me han hecho mierda… de Ilias mejor ni hablamos…

Acabó por tomar las últimas gotas del vaso con agua, dejó la pieza de cristal cortado a un lado del sillón y se llevó una mano por el cabello rubio, los labios mojados le daban un aspecto sumamente erótico, entre las piernas poco a poco había reaccionado su sexo, esperando llegar al baluarte que tal vez nunca tendría, pero por el cuál valía la pena doblegar el orgullo una vez más…


	10. Libro X

La historia de Hybris ha sido desarrollada en conjunto por Hokuto Sexy y Althariel Tasarir, así como los caracteres originales: Zakros de Escorpión (maestro de Kardia), Sagramore de Capricornio (maestro de El Cid), Paris de Acuario, Aspasia y Thäis de Géminis, Deyanira de Cáncer.

Fanfic publicado sin ánimos de lucro.

LIBRO X

Ella se encontraba sentada despreocupadamente sobre una de las viejas columnas derrumbadas en tiempos de la invasión Persa, muchos cientos de años atrás, miles, aquel templo de Perséfone jamás se reconstruyó, probablemente porque era una deidad no tan importante, una deidad menor o tal vez porque se trataba de una mujer, ¿Quién daba importancia a los cultos femeninos que no fueran a Hera para proteger el hogar?... pero Perséfone prácticamente era olvidada salvo para pequeños círculos femeninos y para las festividades eleusinas, por ello es que a nadie le importó reconstruir de nueva cuenta aquel minúsculo templo de culto… eso a ella le había llamado tanto la atención, le llenaba un poco de nostalgia, así que a menudo cuando quería descansar, meditar, apartarse de todos acudía a ese lugar y se quedaba sentada encogida sobre sí misma.

Entre las manos tenía una carta escrita pulcramente, pertenecía a Ilias que se encontraba en algún país lejano resolviendo todo cuanto caía en sus manos y que tenía que ver con Hades y sus secuaces.

Sabía que Sage estaba sumamente interesado en los dioses gemelos: Hypnos y Tanathos.

El sol aún no salía, estaba por hacerlo, aunque lo cierto es que el cielo estaba muy nublado, ese día seguramente sería uno de aquellos días apagados que le hacían extrañar más los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los cuáles compartía su vida, su tiempo con Zakros y con Ilias, pero dado el giro que había tomado la situación, la vida entre los tres se había vuelto insostenible.

Zakros y ese carácter explosivo, había cambiado tanto desde entonces, e Ilias se había distanciado de él, aunque no de ella, notaba cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Suspiró.

-¿Por quién suspiras, mi amadísima Lesbia? – la voz de matiz aterciopelado, sensual, sonrió para sí misma y se volvió hacia la dirección de la que provenía esa voz.

-Deyanira de Cáncer, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en tu templo mimándote entre aceites, perfumes y jóvenes doncellas.

-¿Con jóvenes senos de fuera y pezones rosados…? Ummm… delicioso… - dijo lujuriosamente la mujer sacando la lengua y haciendo el obsceno gesto de lamer, blanca como la espuma, de cabellos negros, tan negros que destellaban un curioso brillo azuleo, ensortijados divinamente se enroscaban caprichosamente sobre la cabeza y cuerpo de su dueña, los ojos oscuros, profundos como pozos.

-Jajaja ¡Eres un asco Deyanira! – aquella era la primera sonrisa sincera en muchos días, lo agradecía infinitamente, Aspasia últimamente no estaba concentrada ni feliz y el buen humor y vulgaridades de Deyanira le venían bien en ese momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué no me ando con mojigaterías como el resto? ¡Bah! – Se lamió los rosados labios, al igual que Aspasia, ella tampoco traía puesta la máscara amazónica.

Se sentó a su lado cruzando las bellísimas piernas, hasta Aspasia llegaba con el viento el aroma inconfundible de aquel perfume a sándalo tan característico de su compañera.

Ellas habían entrenado juntas, Sage la llevó al Santuario, había viajado a Venecia, se encontraba recabando información cuando se topó con aquella niña algo siniestra, pertenecía a la servidumbre de una familia veneciana, sin embargo Sage se dio cuanta de que esa niña tenía un don raro, y éste era el de poder ver las almas que deambulaban por doquier, podía ver con claridad las almas atormentadas y se entretenía jugando con los fuegos fatuos, de inmediato supo que su destino no era pertenecer a una corte, en su interior había poder, había fuerza… el Patriarca supo que en ella existía el potencial para ser un caballero dorado, el siguiente caballero de Cáncer.

La gente del palacio le tenía miedo, pensaban que no era normal ni cristiano que esa niña hablara aparentemente sola por los rincones, así que sin más se deshicieron de ella, el Patriarca le agradaba, era una buena persona y al igual que ella, él también podía ver los fuegos fatuos, compartían el mismo don, se mostraba atenta y dispuesta a aprender de él.

Estudió con ahínco griego antiguo, griego moderno, latín, historia, recitaba lo que leía sin problemas, tenía una memoria proverbial.

-Antes de convertirte en una guerrera, debes cultivar el conocimiento… - le dijo Sage ante la intempestiva pregunta de cuándo entrenaría como un verdadero guerrero.

La niña de diez años hizo un gesto de desagrado pero continuo estudiando, leía todo lo que llegaba a sus manos, aprendía rápidamente y se habituaba al Santuario de Atenea, soñaba con el día en el que podría combatir, sin embargo Sage parecía no tener planeado eso pronto, a pesar de que le agradaba el carácter indómito de la niña deseaba esperar un poco más.

-¿Has leído a Aristóteles, Deledda?.

-Así es, Aristóteles, Aristófanes… ¡Todo lo que inicia con A! ¡Estoy aburrida de leer! Y por cierto ya no quiero que me llames Deledda… - gritó molesta la pequeña encarando a Sage.

-Ah, ya no quieres usar tu nombre…

-No, ya no, es un nombre que yo no elegí ¡Nadie me preguntó! En adelante me llamaré Deyanira… y no quiero seguir vistiendo como una muñeca con todos estos trapos enredados ¡Me estorban! No puedo correr ni trepar a los árboles ni nada…

-Jajaja, bien, bien, buscaremos algo más cómodo para ti… ¿Deyanira? El nombre de la esposa de Heracles…

-Así es… y la inconsciente autora de su muerte…

Le sorprendía la dualidad de la pequeña, en apariencia dulce, amable, atenta, pero en el fondo oscura, cruel, pensaba que únicamente había que guiarla por el camino correcto, esa niña en las manos equivocadas sería un peligro.

-Qué así sea Deyanira, entonces… háblame de Aristóteles…

-Tssss… Siempre por la tangente ¿No?...

Tal como Deledda lo pidió no se le volvió a vestir como una muñeca y tampoco se le volvió a llamar Deledda, su nombre en adelante fue Deyanira.

Empezó a entrenar con el resto de aprendices y pronto se dieron cuenta de que los sobrepasaba en agilidad y fuerza, así que barría con todos ellos, niños y niñas, era una fiera para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, gustaba de presumir que era la única invicta en pancracio.

La niña veneciana creció entre soldados y guerreros, entre hombres duros y aprendices rudos, en una ocasión fastidiada de escuchar comentarios acerca de su belleza cortó todo su ensortijado cabello quedándose con nada, con ello demostró que su valor iba más allá de su apariencia física.

Fue entrenada entre las kòres, en el área dedicada a las mujeres que serían caballeros cuando llegó la adolescencia, y aunque no aceptó de buena gana el tener que usar una máscara, se sintió segura y cobijada entre sus compañeras entre sus iguales mujeres guerreras.

Sage enseñó sus técnicas mortales de Cáncer a Deyanira, y ésta cada día dominaba más y más el poder de los santos de oro, a menudo era observada por los hombres, a menudo se hablaba de la belleza física de esa mujer indómita que ningún hombre había derrotado y que tampoco ningún hombre había tocado.

Lo que pocos sabían era que Deyanira no gustaba de los hombres, no sentía por ellos ninguna curiosidad ni tampoco ningún deseo, pensaba que nada había más cálido y más hermoso que el cuerpo femenino, su vida estaba consagrada a Artemisa.

Aspasia le parecía perfecta, una mujer poderosa, inteligente y bella, lamentablemente Aspasia no había caído en sus brazos por mucho que ella se había esforzado antes, y también por ello la respetaba.

El templo de Géminis y el de Cáncer fueron finalmente ocupados, Aspasia era más amable que ella con el resto de los caballeros dorados y aquellos que se atrevieron alguna vez a insinuarse se fueron con las manos vacías y con varios golpes.

Gustaba de pasar buena parte del tiempo sola, cuando no estaba con alguna que otra doncella que abrazaba las mismas costumbres que ella.

Aspasia sentía gran respeto por ella, le estimaba, había sido su compañera en los momentos más difíciles y también su confidente.

-Pensé que tardarías más en volver…

-¿Te parece poco tres meses fuera del Santuario? – preguntó sonriente Deyanira.

-No, desde luego, pero… llevabas ya mucho tiempo fuera –balbuceó la otra.

-Extrañaba estas columnas, el viento que huele a mar, las aburridas reuniones, las estupideces de los otros, a ti… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido mi bellísima Lesbia? – le preguntó acariciando el cabello lacio del color de la miel, la abrazó y acunó en su pecho, sólo con ella se permitía esas ternezas, la otra se acomodó en su abrazo.

-Ha pasado tanto… - le dijo un tanto culpable.

-No me digas, tiene que ver con los imbéciles de tus amigos ¿Verdad?.

-Si…

-Y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Acabaste en la cama de Zakros? ¿Vale la pena? ¿De verdad tiene algo muy bueno de que jactarse?.

-No lo sé… no es él, es que Ilias y yo…

-¡No me jodas! ¿Te has liado con Ilias? ¿Con Ilias de Leo, con ese tipo raro?.

-Las cosas no fueron muy bien, Zakros se enteró de una forma no muy agradable, riñeron, ya sabes que carácter tiene, Ilias se marchó no hace mucho, me siento como una especie de Helena mal copiada.

-Shhh… vamos Aspasia, no puedo creer que te estés desbaratando por esos dos inútiles, Zakros no es más que un niño crecido _amathía, ataxía, ponería,_ Ilias… bueno, debe ser un buen tipo si decidiste entregarte a él…

-Zakros no es ignorante, desordenado y vil, eres muy cruel con él, no se lo ha tomado muy bien, puso tierra de por medio, las cosas cambiaron mucho.

-Bueno, alguien tenía que perder ¿No? a menos claro que pensaras en revolcarte con los dos en cuyo caso me habría escandalizado puesto que yo tengo derechos sobre ti, yo te conozco de más tiempo – dijo riendo.

La verdad es que a ella tampoco le había caído muy bien enterarse de la situación amorosa de Aspasia, le gustaba lo indecible y de no ser por aquel código de respeto, hace tiempo se le habría ido encima.

-Eres una tonta, para ti es tan simple…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me gustan los hombres? No es simple… es más complicado de lo que crees, pero creo que si ya has tomado una decisión no hay más que se pueda hacer, lo amas ¿No? Entonces sigue adelante… y si te decides un día a dejar de perder el tiempo yo estaré muy feliz de recibirte en el templo del cangrejo jajaja.

-Haces ver las cosas tan sencillas ¿O es que yo me complico demasiado?.

-Te complicas, piensa que los amores a Zakros le van y le vienen conforme pierde la erección así que vivirá y lo superará… deja de mortificarte, puedes continuar llorando en mi pecho si me prometes cocinar algo… muero de hambre.

Aspasia se rió, se reincorporó observándola, ahora que el sol había empezado a alumbrar tímidamente por entre las nubes su cabello ensortijado color ónice brillaba, acarició su nariz diminuta y sus labios carnosos.

-Eres bellísima Deyanira, muchos matarían por ti.

-Por la que yo mataría no tiene interés en mí, el resto me da igual – se encogió de hombros.

-Tonta, vale… vamos a buscar algo de comer antes de que Sage te haga subir y te pida le des cada detalle por mínimo que sea de tu viaje.

-Y cada detalle he de darle, hermana, así sean los detalles escabrosos de mi lecho en llamas.

-¡Calla! No tienes remedio.

-¿Te parece? Soy una pervertida y gozo mucho siéndolo – refutó con una sonrisa que se esfumó como el agua cuando tiraron de ella.

-Demasiado _eros… -_ contestó pensativa, le tomó la mano y le hizo correr a su lado hacia abajo como en los viejos tiempos – y sólo conozco a dos personas con demasiado _eros: _tú y el del octavo templo.

No demoró demasiado en el templo de Géminis, supuso que a penas el Patriarca abrió los ojos y sintió que estaba ahí de regreso le apremió a que fuese en su búsqueda, aún masticando el último bocado fue escaleras arriba.

-Señor, os pido por favor que me encomiende entonces las misiones más arriesgadas, aquellas que nadie quiera tomar o por miedo o por riesgo…

-Sagramore, ¡Por las barbas de Poseidón! ¿Otra vez con la misma cosa?.

-Os lo ruego Señor, de nada os sirvo aquí encerrado, ni a vos ni a Atenea, Dejadme ir…

-Ni siquiera he tomado la primera infusión del día y en vez de que reciba un nuevo y provechoso día con los rayos del sol ¡Tengo que recibir mi día con tus lastimeros ruegos! – espetó Sage al borde de la histeria – Te lo he dicho, tú te quedas en donde estás.

A pesar de las protestas de los guardias la amazona de Cáncer se había abierto paso sin mucho problema, el murmullo de un gallinero afuera le hizo sonreír a Sage y por un momento olvidar la molestia que le causaba Sagramore ahí.

-Os admiro Seño, tener que aguantar el parvulario de inútiles ahí afuera… y a un desertor aquí a tus pies – sentenció a través de la máscara dirigiéndose obviamente a Sagramore que se encontraba mirándole absorto, enrojeció al escucharle y se puso de pie - ¿Desea que me haga cargo de este desertor, Patriarca?.

-¿A quién llamáis desertor?.

-A ti por supuesto, además de desertor ¿Eres estúpido?.

-Tranquilízate Deyanira, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien – terció Sage, conocía perfectamente a su discípula y como se las gastaba.

-Tenéis la lengua muy afilada, pero ante todos sois una dama… - perfectamente sabía Sagramore que si algo detestaban las amazonas era eso, ser tratadas con disculpas por tratarse de mujeres, Deyanira bajo la máscara ardió en rabia, el caballero de Capricornio hizo una reverencia ante Sage y otra más hacia la mujer.

-A todo esto ¿Ese esbirro quién era? – preguntó indiferente Deyanira mientras se quitaba la máscara plateada, Sage le conocía desde niña así que a solas no la portaba.

-El caballero dorado de Capricornio, Sagramore.

-¿Habla enserio?… curiosamente ha comenzado a brillar con fulgor una de las estrellas de Capricornio, lo he visto hace varios días.

-Entonces el nuevo discípulo ha nacido, eres muy observadora.

-Menuda broma, con semejante maestro dudo mucho que llegue a viejo ¿No?.

-Ustedes harán que yo no llegue a viejo…

Mientras tanto Sagramore furioso atravesó el templo de Piscis y luego Acuario en donde casi chocó con Paris.

-¿Qué te sucede Sagramore? Creí que ibas a hablar con Sage no a las Dionisiacas.

-¡Bah! En efecto he ido a hablar con él…

-Déjame adivinar ¿Te has topado con Deyanira? Jajaja eso explicaría tu mal humor.

-¡Es una ménade furiosa!...

-Y aún no conoces a la otra ménade que vive aquí… - bromeó el pelirrojo observando la desazón del español.

-¡Joder! ¿Hay más? Sois todos un atado de locos.

-Hay más, al menos uno, anda relájate, ¿Por que no me acompañas a buscar algunas plantas para un emplaste?.

-¿Plantas? ¿Emplaste? ¿Os sentís mal?.

-No, es para enviárselas a mi maestro Krest, aprecia mucho los remedios naturales.

-Cuando gustes puedo daros un masaje… - dijo con esa sonrisa torcida el español, insinuante.

-Por supuesto que no, sátiro dorado.

-Os cotizáis mucho por un simple polvo…

-Manten alejadas tus manos y lo que tienes entre las piernas de mí, a menos claro que quieras preservarlo en hielo por toda la eternidad.

-Joder, que agresivo.

-¿Vienesssss o no? – preguntó Paris arrastrando la letra "s" imitando el acento del español en medio de risas.

-Basta Paris parad con eso…


	11. Libro XI

LIBRO XI

Se despojó del toque de tela que cubría el cuerpo cincelado, la naturalidad con la que dejaba deslizar el lienzo lamiendo su piel mientras caía era para rememorar per se, incluso, aquel simple tacto bastó para que la piel se le enchinara y el deseo aflorara con una erección más firme, desprotegido de lo poco que se interponía entre sus deseos avanzó segundo a segundo hasta el lecho de pecado añejo que cobijaba al guerrero de Piscis, quién ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, distraído de las imaginaciones lúbricas de su compañero dedicadas a él, se entregaba a Hipnos.

_Una maldita revolcada para rememorar bastará para que regreses a donde perteneces… a mí…_

El corintio subió casi reptando a la cama, que se doblegaba con suavidad ante su peso hasta que se encontró sobre Lugonis, cada poro gritaba de deseo airado, la cascada de oro de su cabello caía como lluvia estelar sobre ambos, fue hasta entonces, al roce sugerido de un mechón sobre el hombro del groenlandés, que éste abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con las pupilas esmeralda del caballero de Escorpión, dilatadas de lujuria, trató de incorporarse pero el griego fue más veloz y lo mantuvo preso bajo su cuerpo rechazando sus empujones y golpes sin ton ni son, la serpiente había atrapado al ratón, estaba divertido, sonriente, complacido, exiguo de cualquier buen pensamiento.

Lugonis sintió pánico al verse vulnerable, no había caído ante enemigo ni oponente, pero sí ante un camarada, ante un hetairoi, y peleo más férreamente, rabioso como una fiera, como cuando aquellos pequeños animales se encuentran atrapados ante un enemigo mayor y aunque saben que serán devorados luchan hasta el final; la ira latente corrió por sus venas cuando se dio cuenta de que Zakros no llevaba absolutamente nada encima y cuando más abajo entre sus muslos el ariete dispuesto de su masculinidad le saludaba triunfante.

El groenlandés de cualquier forma había confiado en él como en su compañero de batalla y así le pagaba Zakros, con el deseo de su cuerpo transformado en una erección imposible de ignorar y de la que él otro se encontraba muy orgulloso.

-¡Zakros!... ¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo? – Farfulló peleando contra el otro que hábilmente le despojó de la sábana que le cubría – ¡Hijo de puta!.

-¿Qué pasa Lugonis? ¿Ya no te acuerdas?... ¿Acaso tu envenenado cuerpo está muerto de la cintura para abajo? – bromeo con crueldad una vez que lo tuvo piel a piel y se restregó contra él, complacido notó que algo comenzaba a ondear cuál bandera al viento entre los muslos de su compañero, su sonrisa se ensanchó y tragó saliva saboreando el instante.

-¿A qué has venido? – las fuerzas de Lugonis iban mermando en ese dominio de poder entre los dos.

-Ya sabes a que he venido… -susurró mientras atrapaba sus labios entre los suyos haciéndolo callar y complacido por la respuesta del otro quien a voz de cuello gritaba que no traicionado por su cuerpo que gritaba que sí.

-No…

-Sí… -dijo como dictando su sentencia.

Zakros que para ese entonces se encontraba acariciando con mano diestra el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero quemando su piel en cada clandestino toque, transmitiendo un fuego intenso en la llama de una pasión que exudaba prohibición, lentamente ganaba terreno, voraz, implacable.

El groenlandés sentía como a cada instante perdía más y más, se dejaba llevar, y deseaba que los pensamientos ya no se le agolparan en la cabeza, deseaba no pensar, no pensar en que ese hombre brillaba con luz propia de una forma tan terrible que era una agresión hacia los dioses su sola existencia.

_Estoy perdido…_

Pensó mientras se aferraba con mano trémula a la piel helena que tanto tiempo había deseado sentir una vez más, una sola para toda la eternidad, una sola para sus memorias… un gemido de sus labios mientras el otro mordía la piel blanca de sus hombros al sentir el tacto de las manos del escorpión entre sus muslos, con sus propias piernas Zakros separaba las suyas y le hacía sentir lo mucho que le deseaba, inflamado en lúbrico placer.

El corintio reprimiendo las ganas salvajes de penetrarlo de una vez y hasta el fondo, hacerlo gritar de dolor como compensación de su rechazo durante tanto tiempo, hacerlo gritar de placer como una hetaira en plena faena, de abrirlo en canal para cauterizar su dolor a punta de besos, no sabía de delicadezas, pero estaba dispuesto a aprenderlas si tan sólo él se decidiera.

En esa ceremonia licenciosa en la cual el caballero de Piscis le urgía a hacerle lo que le viniese en gana empujando la cadera contra su cuerpo e invitándolo a seguir fue consciente de la peligrosa situación en la que ambos se encontraban, fue como una cubetada de agua helada sobre la hoguera, si permitía que Zakros lo tomara correría un riesgo altísimo su vida al estar en contacto con su veneno, ya una vez había sobrevivido, había demostrado que su persona al estar también contaminada por el veneno de los escorpiones resistía un poco más… pero aquello estaba seguro que no lo resistiría… se detuvo en seco, asustado y detuvo a Zakros en su camino por su vientre.

-No… - dijo con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir – Sabes que no puedo… no puedo poner en riesgo tu vida…

Zakros incrédulo lo observó como si se tratase de una broma, pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro deseó molerlo a golpes y lo maldijo por todos los dioses que conocía y por los que no conocía.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto es demasiado para tu virginal persona? Jajaja, ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír… eso no parece opinar lo mismo que tú… - se burló cruelmente señalándole entre las piernas la erección imposible de ocultar.

Su compañero de armas enrojeció de ira, de vergüenza, no podía creer que al otro le diera lo mismo quedar ahí entre esas sábanas envenenado, tan poco valoraba su vida, y tampoco se creía que fuese tan cruel para burlarse.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué regrese al Santuario y le diga a Sage: Oh, disculpe venerable Patriarca, Zakros está un poco envenenado porque tuvimos a bien revolcarnos hasta cansarnos en Roma?... - le espetó saliendo de debajo de él y sentándose en la cama, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, una visión ciertamente graciosa de sí mismo.

-Eso mismo Lugonis, ¿Por qué no te dejas de estupideces y te dejas de hacer el mártir? ¡Por la verga de Hades! ¡Esto no te da ni te quita nada! – contestó descontrolado a carcajada viva.

Colérico y fuera de sí Lugonis lo tomó por el cuello apretando dolorosamente la garganta del escorpión haciendo que parase de reír de golpe, tomado por sorpresa lo arrojó sobre la cama casi empotrándolo hasta la base de la misma, un poco más y se hubiese tenido que llevar de regreso a Grecia a Zakros fundido con la base de la cama cual friso.

-Cierra la maldita sucia boca grandísimo idiota…

-¿Es… todo lo que vas… a hacer? ¿Eh? Maricón de tercera… - le provocó con el poco aire que le quedaba.

El caballero de Piscis inesperadamente se arrojó encima de él besándolo sin delicadeza alguna, mordiéndolo, acariciándolo obscenamente, esta vez fue él quien lo doblegó ante la mirada de sorpresa del corintio, dominado por la furia y por su pasión encendida lo jaló por la cadera abriéndole las piernas y colocándose entre los muslos del griego, acto que correspondió pegándose a él lascivamente indicándole que dispusiera entonces de sí como mejor le pareciera, aunque deseaba someterlo a su deseo más que nada, su victoria pírrica había consistido en volverlo a llevar a la cama.

Implantándose en su cuerpo, sin previo aviso, sin más jugueteo, con un dolor tremendo que hizo que el otro se arqueara a su vez y él mismo sintiese como si el cuerpo de Zakros instintivamente le fuese a arrancar el miembro, a pesar de la nublada consciencia del groenlandés cuidó de su compañero de armas dejándole fuera del contacto de su semen envenenado aún con el olvido del escorpión quien se entregaba obsequioso, así de poco le importaban los riesgos, tal parecía que lo que más le excitaba era llevar al límite su propia vida, en batalla y en la cama, nadie se entregaba tan incondicional en el campo de guerra ni en la cama como el corintio.

En una orgía de dolor, placer, dominación y sentimientos ocultos en la oscuridad, esa noche, como años atrás, se olvidaron por un momento de armaduras, cosmos, obligaciones y dioses cruentos, fueron simplemente amantes de ocasión en un castillo italiano.

Abrió los ojos cansado, envuelto en el sopor común que sigue a los encuentros pasionales, debía ser temprano, no había amanecido aún ya que el carro de Apolo ni siquiera daba señales de vida, aún no se asomaba por el firmamento, ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno proveniente de la fiesta, al menos no ruidosamente, era probable que ya los únicos en pie fuesen algunos guardias, uno que otro pasado de copas y tal vez alguna pareja furtiva, se llevó la mano a la frente aclarando sus vidriosos pensamientos , estiró el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama sólo para cerciorarse de que todo realmente había pasado.

Sin embargo su brazo cayó sólo, desmayado, fue a dar hasta el colchón vacío, vacío y frío…

Se sobresaltó y se incorporó de golpe en la cama, al volverse a su lado, incrédulo se dio cuenta de que en efecto Lugonis no estaba ahí, volvió la vista por la habitación parcialmente oscura, iluminada por la luz que entraba de la terraza, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que más le inquietó, sino que por lo que alcanzaba a ver las cosas de Lugonis tampoco estaban ahí.

De un salto se puso en pie, y se sintió más pequeño y miserable abandonado en esa habitación… sólo.

-¡Hijo de la gran puta! Bastardo rastrero…

Murmuró cuando vio a su lado una rosa en la almohada donde horas atrás descansaba el castaño caballero, se llevó los dedos a las sienes que para ese momento le palpitaban como carros falcados en una alocada carrera, encendió una de las lamparillas de aceite sólo para comprobar lo evidente: Lugonis no estaba y sus cosas habían desaparecido, al menos las más indispensables, el resto de ropa de corte continuaba ahí desperdigada, pero la humilde bolsa de viajero no estaba ahí diciéndole que no sólo lo había abandonado en la cama después de un polvo de miedo, lo había dejado en ese castillo y a esas horas probablemente también se encontraba abandonado en la región.

Tomó la rosa en su mano y la deshizo sin importarle que se le clavaran dolorosamente las espinas en la palma hasta que pensó en algo… esa noche antes de dormir habían acordado introducirse por el pasadizo cuando los pocos que quedaran estuviesen lo suficientemente ebrios o relajados para no prestarles atención, ahora tenía la dudad de si Lugonis preso de la confusión y la culpa, como siempre, se habría metido en el pasadizo y se había largado dejándole tirado como un trasto viejo.

Tembló de furia, los ojos casi inyectados en sangre, tuvo ganas de volar en mil pedazos el castillo completo, suspiró con pesar y se puso a prisa unos pantalones y una camisa que no se tomó la molestia ni de abotonar completa ni de meter en los pantalones, se calzó unas botas que encontró y se puso en marcha.

Si la memoria, embotada, no le fallaba aproximadamente se había metido a la habitación del otro a la media noche y seguramente faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, así que era poco el tiempo del que disponía para acabar la misión e irse de inmediato del castillo antes de que empezaran las pesquisas por la desaparición de la espada.

Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, estaba desierto, se movía aprisa aunque precavido, como un gran felino, se dio cuenta de que en efecto estaba completamente sólo, ni un alma a esas horas.

Bajó las escaleras de mármol teniendo cuidado de no ser visto, oculto entre las sombras, con el corazón latiéndole por la furia contenida y por la adrenalina de no ser descubierto.

-Hábil como una pornai… - murmuró en voz baja y para sí.

En una de las modernas columnas se quedó oculto ante la presencia de un hombre que apenas podía sostenerse, había ofrendado a Baco más allá de lo prudente, este era conducido por el brazo de un mozo, una vez que pasaron por un lado, acuciado tomó el camino que le llevaba hacia la pintura enorme que coronaba el final de un pasillo, cercano a la biblioteca, de ahí tomó una tea para alumbrarse, y una vez ahí detrás de la cortina rojiza abrió la puerta disfrazada que conducía a las burdas escaleras de piedra que bajaban hasta las viejas celdas.

Hizo el mapeo mental del lugar, en su primera visita había llegado hasta la cámara central en donde estaba la espada en cuestión, custodiada por una guardia pequeña, nada que pusiera en peligro su cabeza, simples civiles.

-Pasillo largo, tres corredores, vuelta a la izquierda, nuevamente dos corredores, vuelta a la derecha, un corredor y vuelta a la derecha, hasta el final del pasillo… - se recordaba murmurando mientras avanzaba presuroso, no escuchaba nada, se preparaba para la pelea si es que la había.

Si hubiese utilizado alguna de sus habilidades, la aguja escarlata por ejemplo, hubiese sido la forma más rápida y fácil de conseguir lo que quería, pero tampoco podía levantar sospechas, así que sería pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, eso le venía bien ahora, necesitaba desfogar todo lo que llevaba dentro justo ahora.

Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando encontró cuerpos tirados por su camino.

-¿Pero qué carajo pasa aquí?... Encima de todo ese imbécil se las ha apañado para dejar a todos estos aquí tirados…

Si antes estaba agreste como toro, ahora se convertía en algo peor que Eris, la misma diosa se quedaría de una pieza, se inclinó sobre uno de los hombres para tocar su pulso, estaba vivo, inconsciente pero vivo.

-El muy crápula los ha dejado a todos vivos…

Aquello era el colmo para el orgulloso caballero dorado, no sólo lo había dejado desnudo y abierto de piernas en la cama, se había encargado de hacer las cosas fáciles para que él simplemente tomara la espada y se marchara a toda prisa, en aquella misión había perdido toda dignidad.

-Sólo falta que un carruaje me esté esperando cual doncella en la entrada del palacio… yo me entrego como una condenada esposa y él se encarga de darme una patada en el culo…

Se acercó hasta la sala donde la espada reposaba en una vitrina de cristal, sólo de estar cerca percibía claramente de lo que Sage hablaba, sus cosmos sintió de inmediato que aquello que tenía delante, era algo más peligroso de lo que imaginaba, había poder dentro de esa espada en apariencia común.

Quitó la cubierta de cristal y con mano convulsa tomó la espada, era inevitable sentir como una descarga le recorría el cuerpo, dio la vuelta llevándola consigo y con el corazón palpitante, desanduvo el mismo camino hasta las escaleras, en donde abandonó la tea y subió con sigilo hasta adentrarse al palacio, corrió apremiado por huir, subió las escaleras de dos o tres escalones a la vez llevando la espada consigo, entró a su habitación cerrando las hojas dobles recargándose contra ellas, cerró los ojos y notó que una breve gota de sudor escurría por su cuello.

-Vaya, mi estimado Señor Oraios, ¿No es muy temprano para estar despierto?.

Preguntó la voz sensual de Mademoiselle de Blois.

Zakros sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando la vio plácidamente sentada en la orilla de su cama , en la cuál por cierto no había dormido, sus ojos verdes no la perdían de vista y aunque en apariencia estaba calmo, por dentro estaba hecho un lío.

-Señora, que placer encontrarle aquí… sin embargo mucho me temo que…

-Te vas…

-Nada escapa a su aguzada vista… en efecto Señora, mis deberes en el Santuario me reclaman, el Señor Brattahlid ya se ha adelantado y me espera.

El comentario sonaba a una sencilla explicación, sin embargo para la mujer entrada en años, aunque en apariencia aún bella, aquello le parecía extraño y casi detectaba que Zakros estaba huyendo, así mismo sabía que ocultaba algo atrás de su cuerpo y aunque ella se esforzaba por ver que era no lograba verlo.

-Tienes que salir a prisa ¿Verdad?.

-En efecto…

-Puedes usar mi carruaje si tanto te apremia marcharte.

-Preferiría hacerlo a pie, de cualquier forma agradezco su amable gesto.

-De acuerdo, como gustes, sin embargo apreciaría que al menos me dieses algo de lo que no pude gozar esta noche ya que te encontrabas muy… reconfortado en los brazos del Señor Brattahlid… - susurró ella dedicándole una sugestiva sonrisa.

_Maldita sea…_

Se acercó a ella cuidando de mantener oculta en la oscuridad la espada, se inclinó para besarle en los labios, un beso largo, erótico, que sabía a despedida.

-No puedo daros más Señora mía, pero queda la promesa de volvernos a encontrar y concluir esto…

Ella rio, sabía qué clase de embustero era ese griego.

-Muy bien Zakros, tendré que fiarme de tu palabra, aún quedan sirvientes despiertos y uno que otro invitado, me haré atender como se debe para que puedas salir sin más dilación…

-Gracias… - dijo sinceramente el corintio agradeciendo su gesto por encubrirlo y el hecho de que no hiciese más preguntas.

Cuando ella salió suspiró, a toda prisa preparó la bolsa piel de viaje con lo necesario y envolvió en un trozo de cortina, que groseramente arrancó, la espada, la ató firme y a simple vista parecía que llevaba sólo alguna especie de artesanía o viejo cachivache.

Salió del bello _Palazzo Barberini_ antes de que despuntara el alba en medio de los gritos histéricos de Mademoiselle de Blois pidiendo que le diesen algo de inmediato para sobrellevar la resaca.

Grecia, Atenas.

Días después de la subrepticia partida de Lugonis, arrepentido, bastante desencajado y colérico, regresó al refugio, sabía de antemano que había hecho mal, que eso que acababa de hacer le había dado el tiro de gracia a Zakros y a todo lo que tal vez pudo suceder… sin embargo en sus pensamientos, lo único que existía era el hecho de pretender salvaguardar la vida de su amante ocasional y entregarse a su destino, que como todos los caballeros dorados de Piscis, tenían que morir en manos de su sucesor… el corazón, o lo que quedaba de él estaba hecho pedazos.

Apesadumbrado subió las escaleras, había viajado sin parar y era ahora una piltrafa humana, la imagen que proyectaba ahí parado delante del thòlos de Acuario era terrible.

Paris a quien no escapaba nada le sintió llegar y salió a su encuentro en medio de la noche, lo que observó ciertamente no era el Lugonis de siempre, melancólico sí, pero de gesto amable, aquello era algo que no lograba reconocer.

-¡Por Zeus hetaireo! Lugonis… ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó temeroso de la respuesta y mirando por sobre su hombro para ver a Zakros, pero el groenlandés estaba en apariencia solo – Mira nada más estás hecho un asco… ¿Tan grave ha sido la misión?... Lugonis… ¿Y Zakros?.

Aquella última pregunta la hizo con miedo, con voz trémula, le tomó por el hombro para hacerle reaccionar, las pupilas del caballero de Piscis se clavaron en los ojos de Paris, en silencio, apesadumbrado, Paris le hizo entrar a su frío templo, le dio un poco de brandy, mismo que el otro bebió completamente sediento, de golpe, cual si fuese el último vaso de su vida.

Le hizo sentarse en la silla más próxima dejando la bolsa de piel en el piso.

-No pude evitarlo, lo acabo de echar a perder…

-¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo.

-Zakros… no pude evitarlo, yo… ya sabes que no es posible, sin embargo dejé que pasara – confesó mordiéndose los labios como queriendo que esas palabras no salieran de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasara qué? Pero… ¿No te referirás a que…? – el pelirrojo guardó silencio, un silencio incómodo mientras observaba a su amigo completamente deshecho – Lugonis… creí que eso ya estaba olvidado, tú mismo me dijiste que fue una aventura de _kouroi_ y que…

-¡Mentí! ¿Contento? Mentí… ¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué estaba como una dulce doncella prendada del guerrero? ¿Cómo Ariadna a Teseo?– le escupió furibundo – me fui en mitad de la madrugada, lo dejé solo en el palacio, él encontró la espada que nos envió a buscar Sage… así que le dejé el camino libre… y luego me fui dejándolo en Roma.

Declaró como si con deshacerse de esa confesión, de esas palabras, su culpa y dolor fuesen amainando.

Paris le observaba detenidamente, ese tipo de acciones, de conductas, le parecían desconocidas hasta ahora, amén de reprobables, frunció el ceño y con el aplomo que le caracterizaba en esas situaciones le habló llenándole el vaso de nueva cuenta.

-Sabes que pudiste quedarte con él… si eso era lo que deseabas y sabes que lo que hiciste es reprobable, abandonar a un camarada… -dijo indignado - no puedo comprender hasta qué punto afecta tu raciocinio esa pasión que sientes por él… pero creo que sabes que ante todo eres un guerrero, me siento idiota por decírtelo… - suspiró y se mordió los labios – Ya no hay vuelta de hoja…

-No, ya no la hay…

-Tal vez en otra vida… si el _anaké_ así lo quiere…

-Sage se va a poner furioso… -dijo el otro dándole un largo trago al brandy.

-¿Furioso? Eso es poco, te va a desollar vivo, mon ami.

-Tendría que pagar caro el precio… - comentó lacónico.


	12. Libro XII

LIBRO XII

Ocho días habían transcurrido, desde la llegada desatinada de Lugonis, al Santuario, en efecto tal como lo había predicho Paris, Sage descargó su furia contra él y contra su incapacidad de mantener a Zakros a raya, aunque el caballero de Piscis no le dio detalles puntillosos al respecto sí le dijo que la iniciativa de dejarle en Roma había sido suya.

-¿Y se supone que yo te voy a creer semejante carnavalada? Lugonis, se supone que los envié juntos para esta misión de forma que se apoyasen… ¡No para que cada uno le pusiera el pie al otro! – Sage se llevó la mano a las sienes que le estaban acribillando justo en ese momento y deseó más que nunca una taza de infusión lavanda-jazmín.

-Lo siento, he fallado Excelencia, sin embargo me encuentro optimista pues conozco las habilidades de Zakros y sé que volverá con la espada – musitó a media voz, sin poder evitar el sonrojo violento al pensar que justo conocía mejor que bien sus habilidades, sus labios…

-El Altar de Pérgamo sería una cosa vacua y sin sentido si en vez de la Gigantomaquia retratáramos sus muchas estupideces… te lo vuelvo a preguntar una vez más Lugonis: ¿Por qué se separaron cuando la orden fue volver juntos? – siseo observando al groenlandés con los ojos empequeñecidos, escrutadores, nada escapaba a su aguda evaluación.

Lugonis tragó saliva y repitió lo mismo.

-No corríamos peligro, ni la misión corría riesgo alguno, así que Zakros se haría cargo de obtener la espada…

Era más que evidente para Sage que lo que se escondía tras esa huida subrepticia era algo de entender más profundo, más desastroso de lo que estaba admitiendo el caballero de Piscis que a toda costa evitaba su mirada, estaba mintiendo, y le quedaba claro que no iba a obtener nada de él.

Una vez que Zakros salió del palacio y huyó con la espada tuvo el tiempo suficiente para regodearse en su profunda ira hacia Lugonis y su última jugarreta.

-Si planeabas joderme lo hiciste, sádico degenerado… - escupió mientras le daba el último trago a la copa de vino que dejó descansar en la mesa de noche de su camarote, volvió la vista hacia el cuerpo mulato a su lado, un contramaestre del barco en el que viajaba… contempló esa piel oscura antítesis de las sábanas blancas que le cubrían y le pareció que era digno de contemplación.

Al estar tan inquieto y unas cuantas horas de llegar al Pireo se puso de pie, su lasciva cabellera se meció par de sus movimientos y se vistió, alistó las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo y en acto reflejo acarició con las puntas de los dedos la urna sagrada que contenía la armadura de Escorpión, a su simple tacto le pareció que reverberaba.

Sus agudos sentidos le indicaron de inmediato que su acompañante en ese viaje había despertado y le observaba atento.

-Vaya, has despertado, creía que estabas entregándote en cuerpo y alma a Hipnos – farfullo con una sonrisa torcida – casi llegamos.

-He dormido demasiado – admitió en un atropellado griego, su lengua madre debía ser alguna lengua africana.

-Lo suficiente para reponer fuerzas…

El rubio se acercó a su amante de ocasión y tocó sus labios gruesos, carnosos y bien formados, él no era quién para despreciar a tan hermosa criatura, piel de ébano.

-Eso significa que la diversión ha llegado a su final –puntualizó.

-En efecto, con mis mejores recuerdos hacia ti – dijo casi tributo a su enorme ego, aunque aquello era una discreta despedida con cierto sabor a "gracias por las noches de placer".

El contramaestre comprendió y rio a su vez, aquel soldado de la fortuna era un ser enigmático imposible de desnudar, sólo el febril cuerpo era capaz de desposeer.

El alba había roto ya, las gaviotas volaban sobre el barco mientras su tripulación animada se preparaba para el arribo así como los pasajeros, veía las marismas de Halipedon, tenían que atravesarlas para llegar al Pireo.

-Temístocles ha sido todo un visionario al aferrarse a la edificación del Pireo… no cabe duda… - habló para sí mismo apreciativo, amaba Grecia, por sobre todas las cosas.

No tardaron en llegar al concurrido puerto y una vez puestos los pies en la tierra tenía que ir hasta el refugio, no se apresuró, se tomó su tiempo, se dejó guiar por su estómago que protestaba, el olor exquisito de la comida le condujo a llevarse a la boca la primer cucharada de _Rewíthia, _garbanzos estofados con salsa de tomate y especias, un poco de pulpo troceado y cocinado al fogón, culminó la comilona con frutos secos y pasas con miel, típica especialidad ateniense, para el final de su breve tentempié matutino ya pasaba del medio día y él estaba lo más parecido a un bulto de papas posible.

Llegar le tomaría un par de horas, desde luego a paso lento, caminata solitaria y meditabunda, aunque eso para él, era imposible, a cada paso que daba, se acercaba más a su destino, lo que no sabía, era que las cosas nuevamente estaban por cambiar.

Deyanira y Aspasia caminaban juntas por la escalinata, reían de algún chiste obsceno de la primera, para eso nadie se las gastaba mejor que ella, no tardaron mucho en toparse con Paris y Sagramore que tomaban el mismo camino que ellas, hacia el Salón Maestro, a la reunión semanal, misma que Sage había pospuesto un par de días, al menos hasta que hubiese noticias del caballero dorado de Escorpión y su situación en Roma, pero como siempre, el Santuario tenía vista y oídos propios, ya se sabía que finalmente el guerrero del octavo templo había desembarcado en el Pireo por la mañana, razón por la cual Sage estaba encrespado porque hasta esa hora aún no había llegado al Santuario el Escorpión.

-Hola Paris, ¿Alguna buena nueva? – preguntó divertida Deyanira.

-Ninguna, salvo que ya sabes quién no se ha dignado a presentarse – contestó divertido el caballero de Acuario.

-¡Ah!... vaya, aún sigues aquí tú – señalo con su dedo acusador a Sagramore.

-Deyanira, para ya con eso – le reprendió Aspasia, aunque ciertamente le divertía esa manera tan inaguantable que tenía su compañera para con el español, sospechaba que simplemente había encontrado divertido hacerlo blanco de sus comentarios sardónicos.

-En efecto, hasta el fin de vuestros días y los míos… - el español le dedicó una sonrisa burlona aunque bien disimulada de galanura.

-¡Bah! ¿Y eso te hace sonreír como retrasado? No le veo el chiste a tener que soplarnos tu presencia, gilipollas… - sentenció la italiana imitando el inconfundible acento de su compañero, y utilizando una palabra que él solía utilizar.

-No sería un hecho lamentable, al contrario, lamentable es perderme de vuestra magnífica presencia, y ya que veo que estáis interesada en aprender mi lengua madre, con gusto os puedo dar clases privadas… - soltó haciendo énfasis en el "privadas".

-Demasiada charla, el Patriarca no está resplandeciente de contento así que será mejor que nos marchemos ya – terció Aspasia al borde de la carcajada lo mismo que Paris.

-Consorte del diablo… - farfullo Sagramore al francés a su lado.

El otro se encogió de hombros, conocía a esa mujer, la amazona de Cáncer era famosa no sólo por su espectacular belleza, tristemente cubierta por la máscara de Artemisa, sino también por su poder al pelear y por su bravura, entre otras cosas.

La reunión se desarrolló como siempre, sin variantes, con los últimos hechos acontecidos, el intercambio de misivas, lo que Ilias había estado haciendo, y algunos datos varios para el conocimiento de todos, era cierto que Sage no estaba de buen talante, se le notaba tenso, como espartano antes de la lucha.

En un momento tocó un tema que les hizo quedarse quietos a todos, se trataba de los hechos extraños acontecidos en el mundo, hechos que indicaban casi con exactitud el inicio de una era sospechosamente sombría.

Las pesadas puertas de doble altura, cuyos motivos en relieve narraban una ancestral batalla de Atenea Niké y sus guerreros contra el mal primigenio, se abrieron groseras, deliberadas, para dar paso al hombre que tras ese acto incisivo las atravesó, atrevido, audaz.

Zakros, beligerante, se había dignado a honrarles con su presencia, al llegar al Santuario se había metido en su guarida, como un escorpión, se había quedado ahí un buen rato antes de decidirse a tomar un baño en las termas privadas del octavo templo, se había acicalado y había vestido un peplo de seda blanca con bordes de hilo dorado, conjugado con su piel mediterránea el resultado había sido arrebatador.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se adentró hasta donde todos estaban sentados escuchando a Sage, sin importarle interrumpir y hacerse de todas las miradas, algunas de ellas reprobatorias, otras de sorna como Deyanira que parecía divertida con el numerito y que no pudo evitar emitir un silbido, a lo que Aspasia le codeó para hacerle guardar la compostura.

A su paso, a la cadencia de sus movimientos casi ensayados la larga melena rubia del corintio se mecía pecadora.

Silencio mortal.

Silencio incómodo.

Aspasia no pudo evitar observarle y sentirse entre aliviada y torturada, estaba tranquila de saber que regresó vivo, que estaba bien, pero sabía que todo con él había terminado sin posibilidad de mediar.

Lugonis sintió un escalofrío, cuando Zakros buscó su mirada y la encontró, la sostuvo aunque fuese sólo para decirle en silencio que estaba ahí, que no lo había destrozado como había creído, para escupirle en la cara "sigo vivo", a lo que el otro bajó la vista herido profundamente, dolido, no había manera de decirle que lo que había hecho era lo mejor.

Otros ojos le seguían…

Uno de ellos no le perdía de vista, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era inevitable, era sórdido, Sagramore se encontraba preso de un _delirium tremens _hipnótico, sus ojos grises de acero se quedaron cautivos, dentro de él algo que no alcanzaba a explicar le mantenía atado a la silla sin siquiera poder respirar, aquel griego, hijo de mortales pero en apariencia engendrado por dioses le había dado un vuelco, el pulso acelerado sólo respondía a los movimientos aunque fuesen mínimos, de ese hombre.

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, sólo entendía que los ojos esmeraldas del rubio guerrero lo tenían cautivo, aunque había tenido una que otra aventura con algún hombre, aquello se quedó enterrado en su adolescencia, en su tierra, desde entonces jamás volvió a sentir nada por ningún hombre, lo suyo eran las mujeres… pero esa trémula reacción de pronto había cambiado todo.

No había errores.

No había retorno.

El español le siguió atento hasta que se sentó casi enfrente de él, y así, a esa corta distancia, donde podía apreciar cada gesto y cada detalle de su bello rostro tallado a mano insistía perdido.

-Vaya Zakros, de verdad que es una sorpresa tenerte entre nosotros y que nos honres con tu presencia – espetó Sage, ante la voz enérgica del diadoco del Santuario el resto regresó hacia él – espero que te hayan ido bien las vacaciones.

-Gran Maestro, su juicio me es lacerante – contestó el caballero de Escorpión seguro, con cierto dejo de desafío, la profundidad de su voz sensual resonaba por el salón.

-¿Y sé puede saber que carambas pasó desde que llegaste al puerto hoy por la mañana hasta esta hora?.

-Algunos asuntos sin importancia me mantenían ocupado.

-¡Asuntos sin importancia! - repitió atragantándose con las palabras y esta vez levantando la voz.

Paris, para quién nada pasaba desapercibido notó la turbación casi embrujada del español, le dio un violento codazo en el costado para hacerlo volver.

-Se ve igual si lo miras con la boca cerrada… - dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

-¿El qué? – pregunto apenas volviéndose hacia su compañero, estaba cautivado por que no sólo era un hombre de belleza arrolladora, sino que poseía un voz varonil, difícil de ignorar - ¿De qué habláis? – susurró.

De pronto Zakros sacó lo que traía consigo, lo dejó deslizar irrespetuoso por la larga mesa de cedro hasta que llegó a las manos de Sage girando, se trataba de la espada que habían ido a conseguir a Roma él y Lugonis.

Otro silencio penoso, parecía que nadie siquiera osaba respirar.

Paris fue el único que pareció querer aventurarse a reprocharle a Zakros su falta de respeto, apretó los puños, pero apenas iba a abrir los labios Sage tomó la espada descubriéndola y casi izándola.

-Veo que al menos hicieron lo que se esperaba de ustedes, ahora bien – clavó la aguda vista en el corintio – ¿Me puedes explicar por qué diantres se separaron Lugonis y tú? ¿No fui claro cuando les dije que esta misión competía a los dos?.

-Lamento este cambio de planes, he sido yo quien le ha ordenado a Lugonis partir, era más fácil que primero se fuese uno y después el otro… - mintió descaradamente para salvar una última vez a Lugonis quien en ese momento fue más miserable que nunca.

-Fue iniciativa mía, Señor – terció Lugonis para evitar que Zakros se echara la culpa del todo.

Sage los miró a ambos sin creer ni a uno ni a otro, y eso le hacía dorarse los sesos.

Sagramore pensó que ese hombre o bien tenía los cojones de todos los héroes míticos juntos o bien tenía serios problemas mentales, a pesar de ello, no dejaba de admitir que le causaba respeto su cinismo.

-¡Por las barbas de Zeus! En primera Zakros, no tenías porqué ordenar nada, en segunda Lugonis, tú no tenías porqué acatar ninguna orden de él… - suspiró pesadamente, molesto – uno de los dos está mintiendo, eso lo sé ¿Qué es lo que pretendían con esto?.

-Desde luego recuperar esa arma, Señor.

El resto de la reunión se convirtió en una humillación pública para ambos caballeros dorados, mientras Lugonis se quedaba serio y callado en su silla, asintiendo de vez en cuando, Zakros parecía encontrar ameno discutir con Sage y defenderse del problema en el que el groenlandés le había metido, por culpa de él mismo.

Mientras tanto, entre palabras que iban y venían, el español ya no prestaba atención a nada, ya no había nada más en ese salón que no fuera el ario guerrero que tenía delante.

Lentamente se regodeaba en pensamientos decadentes que nada tenían que ver con Atenea, con la reunión, ni con la espada, al menos no con esa espada.

Deseoso de hacerse notar, de ser el seductor nato, no paró, al contrario se entregó religiosamente a observar a Zakros para hacerle reparar en él, para que le dedicase al menos una mirada, sin embargo, el corintio no se volvió, no observaba a nadie, no prestaba atención, eso le llamó la atención profundamente, se necesitaba tener escrúpulos de acero para no inmutarse ante sus miradas incendiarias o ser un cachazas.

Se sentía un tanto frustrado, nunca antes sus ardides habían fallado, se consideraba a sí mismo infalible, se sabía atractivo, gallardo y la forma en la que él le ignoraba olímpicamente le estaba causando un conflicto que le hizo fruncir el ceño y preguntarse si aquel espécimen simplemente pasaba del gusto homosexual lo cual no le importó mucho, estaba dispuesto a toparse con eso y hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Ante cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más ignorado entonces más vehemente se sintió de conquistarle, no sabía su nombre, pues no había puesto atención en ello, tampoco sabía si se trataba de un caballero dorado o de algún caballero de plata, o tal vez un emisario de Sage, lo ignoraba todo de él, pero reconocía una atracción magnética imposible de dejar de lado y presentía que a partir de ese instante su destino estaba echado.

Al final de la junta no se enteró de que el resultado del juicio sumario en la boulè del ágora improvisada había sido fatal: un error más por parte de Zakros le costaría no sólo azotes sino la tentativa expulsión de la orden, sería la primera vez, que al menos él supiera, expulsaran a un caballero.

_Se trata de un caballero de la orden entonces…_

Pensó para sus adentros cuando escuchó a Sage dar por finalizada la reunión, todos se pusieron de pie en un acto de respeto al salir el Patriarca, incluido el ser sublime, el torturador, el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando aquella criatura perfecta, digna competencia de Adonis, rival inequívoco de cualquier escultura de Praxíteles finalmente se volvió hacia él, sus ojos verde intenso se clavaron en los suyos, Zakros correspondió un breve instante con una mirada ardiente salida de esas esmeraldas, era fuego, era lujuria, en un diálogo secreto que sólo ellos dos comprendían, sin palabras, le hizo un gesto en el cuál le indicó con los ojos la salida.

Se había dado cuenta desde el principio de aquel juego de coquetería aunque había fingido que no.

Sagramore sintió el corazón desbocado y el instinto mortífero de ir tras él.

Zakros dio la vuelta y se perdió entre los demás caballeros, para salir después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Deyanira, el español presto a seguirlo de inmediato se despidió a toda prisa, oía pero no escuchaba, veía pero no observaba, la estela del aroma a vetiver que desprendía su perfume le inundaba las fosas nasales, era voluptuoso, viril.

Una mano le retuvo de pronto por el brazo, tirando de él, sorprendido, Paris le había cogido antes de que saliera disparado como calzando las sandalias de Hermes, se frenó de golpe.

-Escucha bien lo que te digo: ten cuidado con lo que estás haciendo… ese hombre te va a arrastrar consigo, no serás el primero, aléjate de él… - le dijo casi siseando y con los ojos empequeñecidos.

-Vamos hombre, ¿De qué habláis? – farfullo fingiendo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, al que acaba de salir por esas puertas, aléjate de él…

Lo soltó sin esperar respuesta de su parte, a lo que Sagramore movido por su instinto dio la vuelta para marchar, aquellas palabras le habían hecho dudar, pero la necesidad de ir tras el otro fue mayor.

Se lanzó en una alocada carrera por los largos pasillos del recinto patriarcal, hasta ese día no le habían parecido tan extensos como ahora, casi se sentía como recorriendo cientos de estadios, había dejado a todos atrás, se había marchado por caminos que no llevaban a la salida, algo más poderoso que él le guiaba en búsqueda de ese hombre, miraba hacia la derecha e izquierda tratando de localizarlo, llegó a pensar en sí todo eso había sido producto de su imaginación muy excitada.

-Dónde coño os habéis metido…

Dijo para sí cuando de pronto jalaron de él con una velocidad y agilidad envidiables desde un pasillo que acababa de dejar atrás, no había mucha luz, aunque las teas estaban encendidas la luz era mortecina, perfectas para quien quisiera esconderse.

Zakros le había notado desde metros atrás, sus sentidos exacerbados y esa capacidad única de los caballeros nacidos bajo el escorpión para detectar a sus presas le habían hecho fácil encontrarlo.

Estaba recargado contra la pared esperando la casualidad de su vida.

Se había sentido turbado por aquel desconocido de piel prístina, cabello de ónix y ojos acerados.

Tiró de él y en un solo movimiento lo tuvo de frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia, invadiendo su espacio personal, agresivo, violento, al observar sus ojos y embeberse en sus iris detectaba su pulso, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, Sagramore era algunos centímetros más bajo que él, de constitución menos corpulenta que Zakros.

-Haz cometido un error gravísimo al venir… - murmuró jugando y observando a su presa.

-Lo dudo – respondió el hispano con una sonrisa incitadora.

Y antes de que dijeran nada más, Sagramore se abalanzo sobre él, movido por un impulso demente lo tomó de la estrecha cintura para asirlo y besarlo como poseso, sus labios encontraron rápidamente la medida en aquellos del griego, ambos enredados en ese agarre impetuoso, erótico, se entregaban a una pasión desmedida, una lucha titánica de sometimiento del uno contra el otro, antes siquiera de saber sus nombres o sus rangos como requiere la etiqueta se habían entregado en ese beso lascivo, saliva y fuego, mientras la tibieza de una lengua ajena les reconfortaba y los hacía agitarse trémulos.

Sagramore deseaba empapar cada bocado de él y Zakros deseaba ahogarse en esa vertiente lujuriosa.

Sólo se separaron un momento para observarse y reírse sinceramente de aquella bizarra escena, los labios aún húmedos de la saliva del contrario.

-Me llamo Sagramore ¿Y vos?.

-Zakros, Zakros Oraios.

-Griego.

-¿Español?.

Una nueva risa, no se perdían de vista, no querían hacerlo.

-Podríamos vernos más tarde – comentó sugestivo Sagramore, dejando en claro que el más tarde podía significar más noche.

Zakros le sonrió de vuelta soltándole al escuchar a los guardias dando su rondín.

-Te buscaré, más tarde – sin mediar palabra dio la vuelta caminando hacia la dirección opuesta, para salir de ahí.

-Espera… no sabéis en donde encontrarme… ¿O sí? – preguntó extrañado.

El otro se volvió un momento lamiéndose los labios, degustando aún su sabor.

-Capricornio, la única reciente adquisición confiscada de España era el santo dorado de Capricornio – le dijo sin tapujos haciendo un gesto con la mano al aire para decirle hasta luego.

Sagramore se quedó observándolo mientras se perdía entre las sombras proyectadas por la llama de las teas que bañaban su cabello largo, rubio, él no tenía idea de qué clase de caballero era, pero era obvio que el otro había deducido quién era él, se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios aún húmedos, sólo quería cerciorarse una vez más de que aquello realmente había sucedido.

Esa tarde supo que jamás volvería a pedirle a Sage que le permitiera abandonar el refugio griego y a ese griego.


End file.
